My half Vampire and half Human life as it happens
by missbella92
Summary: Liz is the offspring of Bella and Edward, she has a perfect life and a perfect home, but is also 50% vampire and might have troubles coping. When she and her best friend head to Port Angeles she finds the man of her dreams! Up for Adoption!
1. Yellow Undies

"Liz honey, wake up it's your birthday!"

"No, Alice ten more minutes!" I said grabbing the covers and wrapping them over my head hoping that Alice would take a hint and let me sleep some more. It was June 1st, and it was my sixteenth birthday. Alice had begged and begged to no end to let her plan it and now I was wishing I had told her no. She had for sure gone overboard and invited the whole sophomore class at Forks High School to the Cullen mansion against my will. There was sure to be streamers and black lights, and circus performers and the hugest cake this town had ever seen. The only thing I had asked for was a car and not a flashy ostentatious in your face car. A normal I-just-turned-sixteen car. I would have loved to have a Mercedes or BMW or something nice, except for the fact already enough people at school hated me for my family's money. Sure I had a nice body, beautiful reddish-brown hair, golden eyes, and a charming personality. My looks wasn't't the only thing that drove girls crazy. I was nice, generous, charming, and smart. Ever since the 1st grade I hadn't pulled any lower than an A-. I was the head cheerleader and student council president; I also held the lead in the school musical. I had every man at my fingertips, but nobody in this town was worthy. I know I sound like a huge brat, but I really sometimes wish I didn't have everything because it all came with a certain burning at the back of my throat. That's right I was a vampire.

"Oh, quit acting like a boob, get up and get dressed, were having a family get together before your friends arrive," she sang.

"You mean the whole freaking town of Forks," I pulled the covers over again.

She pulled them off," You know you could have said no."

"Yeah right and have you moping around like a baby."

"I wouldn't have moped," she implied.

"Sure," sarcasm heavy in my voice. She threw a yellow strapless knee-length dress at my face. I pulled it off my bed head and took a look at it.

"Go get in a shower and get ready, Charlie, Renee, and Phil will be here in an hour," she turned to walk out the door, then turned back around and threw a little lacy yellow thong at me," Oh I almost forgot."

"Alice," I whined, "You have got to be kidding me."

"Fashion Rule #1:Never ever get caught with pantie lines." She sang once more.

"Fine, you are so pushy," I mumbled.

I went to my bathroom and stripped down to my nude. I turned the tub on so that the water was hot enough to relax my rigid muscles, and poured in a heavy helping of my favorite strawberry scented bubble bath. When the water was high enough for my liking I dipped in my feet and slowly lowered myself into the soothing steamy water. I sat in the water and tried to soak up the warmth of the water. When the relaxation I was hoping for didn't come I hopped out and picked out a strapless nude colored bra along with the panties Alice had given me. I was standing in my bathroom applying makeup and drying my hair when I heard someone screaming out in the hall. It was my mom's.

"Emmett, stop!"

I could hear feet running up and down the hall. One loud stomping pair and one little quiet, yet fierce pair. I rolled my eyes and turned back to mirror thinking that it was just another one of my uncle's stupid jokes. When I thought the yelling had stopped I had spoken to soon, the door of my bathroom swung open, and in came my mother dressed in a little red lingerie garter set, with Emmett trailing behind her holding what I thought to be a _whip. _The best part was I was still in my bra and undies. 

"Aaaaaaa, get out, get out right now," they both turned noticing me for the first time. When they saw what I was in they both went bright red and turned to head out the door, both with their hands over their eyes.

"Oh, uh, sorry, Liz, sorry," embarrassment clear in Emmett's voice. While covering his eyes he failed to find the doorway and ran into the wall. "Sorry!"

"Jeez, Bella you and your daughter are both kinky." My mom turned around and punched Emmett in the face; he fell to the ground holding his mouth. "Ouch, quit being such a b…"

"Emmett!" my mom shrieked before he could finish.

I slammed the door with all the force in my body. What idiots! Why would they just come bounding in _my_ bathroom of all places? I decided that they were both going to get it one way or another, and I would convince Alice to help me. She was the best at getting people back with pranks. I applied the last bit of mascara, and hurriedly got dressed in my yellow sundress. I looked in the mirror to check if I was decent looking, and decided to thank Alice later for the dress choice. It made my skin look a little less pale then usual. When I was done checking myself out I went to my enormous walk-in closet and chose some braided white ballet flats. Perfect! This outfit was stunning. I heard some laughter and low voices. Grandpa Swan and Grandma and Grandpa Dwyer were here. I closed and locked the door to my room behind me. I knew that if one of my family members wanted to get in bad enough nothing would stop them, but the lock let them know of some kind of boundary. I walked downstairs to find the house decorated in pink streamers and balloons, in the center of the huge dining room table there was pink and yellow seven layer flower cake. It was beautiful and most of all looked delicious. Of course even for a family get together Alice made a big deal. This wasn't even half of the decorations to be set up today. Where was everyone, one moment there was commotion downstairs and now it's dead silent. I knew at once what was going on.

"Surprise!" Everyone jumped out thinking they had me fooled.

I rolled my eyes. "Like I didn't see that one coming," sarcasm coating my voice.

Everyone laughed and complimented my outfit. They all cooed at how cute they thought I was, and trust me cute is not what you want to be called on your sixteenth birthday. Grandma and Grandpa Cullen gave me a pair of really nice white gold 14-karat diamond stud earrings. I hugged and told them thank you, I loved my grandparents Cullen, they treated me like a little princes. Renee and Phil gave me a pink digital camera. Just like the one I wanted. And grandpa Swan gave me some ballet flats,my favorite shoe, obviously with the help of Alice, which he adored. Emmett and Rosalie gave me an outfit. Jasper and Alice gave me a Visa gift card with 5,000 dollars on it. My mom and dad told me they would give me their gift later. I begged.

"Please, Daddy, just one little peek," I pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Ah, my little princess, giving the puppy dog eyes how can I resist," he teased giving my forehead a kiss, "it's a surprise so quit trying to convince me." I sat down on the over decorated chair with and oomph, and pouted while my family filled each other in on the latest of their lives. As soon as they were all done gossiping and chatting, my Swan and Dwyer grandparents left. Alice started to buzz around the room and let everyone know exactly what they were supposed to be doing to help decorate. There was alot to be done, and when I mean alot I mean like streamer times ten, balloons times twenty, circus performers, ribbon twirlers dangling from the ceiling, music systems so loud they could make you go deaf, enough food for a third world country, and best of all My Chemical Romance playing their debut album. I think a coven of eight vampires, who can travel at the speed of sound, could get done, right?

"Alice, what would you like me to do?" I questioned innocently.

"Oh honey, nothing it's your the birthday go upstairs to room and just relax," she unbreathlessly waved me off.

While Grandpa got up on a ladder to hang a neon pink ribbon from the ceiling, my dad pulled me to the side of all the commotion. He took me into the kitchen which was about the only room in the house that was empty.

"Hey, I wanted to give you something else, but I think your mom would be mad if she knew," he suggested, then he pulled out a little box out of his front pocket," It was my mother's before she died and she gave me all her valuables, hoping I would live to hand them down," he said through a crooked smile that made my mom's dead heart skip a beat every time she saw it, he was holding in his hand a little ring that had a silver band and a huge ruby in the middle, the ruby was outlined by teeny little diamonds all around it, which made it sparkle like my skin. He grabbed my hand then slowly slid the ring on my right hand ring finger admiring it as he did. I looked up into his eyes and made a promise to myself that whenever I got married it would be to a man that loved me the same way my dad loved my mom and me, and nothing less. I hugged him with all my heart and soul.

"Thank you for trusting me with something so special, I'll keep it forever," I promised.

"I know you will, that's why I saved it for you, I wanted you to have something that is very special to me to show how much I really love you."

After that I went upstairs and turned on my iPod and listened to my favorite song in the world. Clair de Lune by Debussy. I wished I could go to sleep but I was already wired from the day events, so instead I settled for taking pictures with my new pink camera. I went to the huge window at the south side of my room, it was the only room with a good view of the lake, and took pictures of the lake, the trees, summer flowers dancing in the wind, and a beautiful little blue jay with it's nest on the tree nearest to my window. It was rare to have sunny days like this in the green alien town of Forks, and I wanted to go outside and let the sunshine attempt to warm my already cold body, but for fear of being seen I just stayed inside, along with the rest of my family buzzing around the enormous living room putting up decoration.

* * *


	2. Caked Face

I was reading my favorite book "Wuthering Heights", when I glanced at the clock that told me I had about two hours to get ready. Holy crap! Two hours! Just like clock work in walked Alice with her style experts themselves trailing behind her with their big boxes of torture that I would have to endure for the next 2 hours. The first that walked in was a small mousy girl with glasses and a bad perm; I was hoping she was not the hair stylist. I let out a deep breath when I saw the make-up box she held. After the little mouse girl there was a big black guy that had long dark hair that was extremely shiny, he looked like one of those body builders except the only problem was that he on a little sparkly pink shirt with black leather pants. Thank God Alice was my personal clothing expert and took charge of that situation.

"Liz this is London," pointing to the mouse girl, then hugging the black guy" and this is Shasta."

I tried to hold back the laugh that was bubbling up in the back of my throat after she told me the guy's name. Come on, who names a boy Shasta. Thinking the name in my head made me giggle a little. Alice's narrowed her eyes on me and gave me the don't-you-even-dare look. Whoa, that girl needed take and un-needed Midol. Shasta waltzed up to me and dragged me to my bathroom, and sat me down on my vanity's chair. He started to brush out all the tangles and applied some really gooey looking stuff. After doing this to every strand of hair on my head, he started to roll it up into big curlers all over my noggin. He walked out of the room in huff obviously stilled peeved about the giggle. London walked in and set her huge make-up case in front of me. She told me she was going to do a _very_ dramatic smoky eye, with a coral pink gloss and a very light blush to give my face some color. She had no idea how much color I really needed I thought to myself. She thought it would be fun if she put some the jewels on the side of face, but I declined most politely. When London was all done _Shasta_ came back in the room.** Oh my god don't laugh now, hold yourself together Liz**. He took out the rollers and started pinning up the curls, when he was finished he carefully put in a tiara that Alice had previously purchased. Please don't let those be real diamonds in the tiara. Enough girls already hated me at school. Shasta took a step back to look at his masterpiece and sighed in contentment. London and Shasta were packing up their things when Alice came running in.

"Oh mah God! You look hot!" obviously proud with what her friends had done, "I told you they were amazing, aren't they amazing, Liz!" she questioned.

"Fantastic..." heavy sarcasm coating the somewhat enthusiasm I had left. Alice frowned.

"Ah don't be like that Liz your taking all the fun out of this."

"Well, your the one making me look even more like plastic then I did before, and please tell these aren't diamonds," I insisted pointing to the crown. She looked extremely guilty.

"It's the only Sweet Sixteen you'll ever have, so I splurged on some things, big deal!"

"Okay only if you want everyone to hate me go ahead."

"Stop it and hurry and get dressed, fifteen minutes til show time."

I groaned as I followed her to my walk-in closet. She ordered me down to my britches and demanded me to take off my bra. How embarrassing! She lifted my arms above my head and wrapped a black corset around me and began lacing through the hundred holes in the back. She pulled and tugged and heaved and when it was all over I looked down to see that my once medium sized boobs were now huge and bulging out of the thing that could have been confused with a straight jacket I could barely breath before for obvious reasons before but now it felt like my half dead heart would burst from my chest at any time. She handed my yet another pair of stringy underwear and pulled out my yet to be seen Sweet Sixteen dress. She pulled it out of the white plastic cover it had been shipped from Spain in and handed it to me. I couldn't believe my eyes it was so perfect. How did Alice manage to get so many things right without even thinking or asking. Never mind that stupid question about the clairvoyant aunt standing in front of me. The dress was long and blood red. It was silky and had a one shoulder strap that went over one shoulder and under the other. It was beaded so that there was a lot of beads at the top then thinned out as it went down the dress. The best part was that it was so me. I loved it!!

"Thank you so much Alice," I praised while putting the dress over my head, "You are so good to me."

"It was all my pleasure," she chanted," plus what is a girl supposed to do at 2 in the morning when her niece is sleeping, hurry it up a little you have five minutes.

I hadn't noticed before but there was a lot of commotion coming from downstairs and I assumed that everyone that was going to show up was down there right now. Unfortunately it was probably the whole sophomore class and half of the junior. Right then the music started to play.

"Is everybody ready to party!!" the dj questioned.

"Yeah," I heard an eruption of voices from downstairs say. I'm so nervous I don't think that I could do this. Crap! Why did I have to do this? Alice interrupted my thoughts.

"Come on, it's time to meet the party," she pushed me out the door. She saw the nervous twinkle in my eye and smiled encouragingly.

The DJ turned down the music, "Are you guys ready to meet the queen of the evening, the birthday girl herself?"

"Wooooo, yeah!" They all shouted over each other.

I walked out of the comfort of the shadowy hallway and stood before everyone in the lime light at the base of the enormous staircase ahead of me. They all whooped and hollered as I started to descend toward the crowd. Then the birthday song started to sound out of the speakers and everyone began to sing. Even the ribbon twirlers high above my head were singing along. Oh my god no way! Gerard himself was singing too. This was all too much.The huge cake that Alice had specially ordered started to wheel towards me with all my family pushing it on an overdecorated cart. It was beautiful just like the rest of everything that had been done, and it was all for me. The cake was at least 12 layers if not more and was highly decorated with neon colored flowers all over and my name in big cursive on the first layer around it. My full name. I smiled as the song came to an end and was handed a large cake slicer. I cut into the moist cake and took my self a big ol piece and started to chow. Everyone who wanted some had gathered around and my family was handing out pieces as fast as humanly possible. I was almost done with my cake when I saw Emmett advancing in a fast stride. Oh no not in my dress you aren't! I tried to back up but there seemed to be some kind of human wall blocking me from escape. As I struggled against the crowd Emmett smoothly walked up and smiled so deviously I thought him the devil for a second. His huge hand reached out and did what he had planned to do, and planted the rest of my delicious cake in my face. The whole crowd turned ooohed as I stood there not believing he had really done that.

"You jerk!" I scolded, but for some funny reason I started to laugh uncontrollably, "I can't believe you did that," I gasped between laughs.

After I had gotten cleaned up and Alice had me dressed in a back-up dress she had bought, I went downstairs and danced the night away. The band called me to the front and sang me a song that was dedicated to no other than me. Then, Gerard leaned in and planted a big wet one on me and wished me a happy birthday. The crowd whooped and hollered once again. The night was coming to end when the DJ came back on.

"Umm, Liz Cullen," he said sounding like a someone calling cleanup on aisle seven," you are needed out in the parking lot," he repeated," Liz Cullen to the parking lot, thank you."

* * *

Thanx everyone for the fantastic reviews, keep on reviewing! Hope you liked the chapter...be patient there will be another.


	3. Ostentatious

Yes! I was finally getting the present from my parents! I already had an idea of what it was I was just hoping they would obey the orders of it not being too ostentatious. My best friend in the world Ean came up behind me and gave my frozen body a little push. Ean hated body hair and people who wore white after labor day. He was also as straight as a rainbow. I don't exactly know where the connnection formed but we both just seemed to click. We constantly are fighting over my poor fashion choices and we rarely can agree on what guy in school we think is hot. Ean is Alice's little shopping buddy or else I would be the one sitting in waiting for hours on end. He pushed me through the huge crowd of girl's dirty looks and guy's wandering eyes until we were out front with my whole family except mom and dad following behind. I saw a big tarp covering a mysterious car shaped object and found my mom and dad. They were holding eachother tightly at the front end of the tarp looking very happy. My mom was looking at me as if I was the world and my dad was looking down at my mom and admiring the look on her face. Oh jeez, get a room! I walked up to both of them and gave them a big squeeze. Faster then I could notice my dad ripped the tarp and unveiled the most beautiful car I had ever seen. It was an SLR McLaren Roadster Mercedes. It was sleek, fast and black and unfortunately the most ostentatious vehicle the Cullen's owned. I smiling, but when I looked around at the crowd's faces it was a mixture of jealously and awe. My face fell almost instantly.

"What you don't like it?" my mother dissapointedly asked.

"No, no, I love it!" I said then dropping my voice so low only she could hear," It's just that every hates me enough already, and now I get something like this."

"Well, you deserve, honey, it's your birthday don't let any jealous little girl's deprive you of your happiness," my father comforted.

"Okay, thank you so much, for this, it really is too much."

"Not for my princess it isn't." They both smiled and smorthered me in a gut-wrenching hug. My dad grabbed my hand and dropped a key chain in my hand. It had a crown that said daddy's little princess, and one that was just a really cute flip-flop. I had bought it prior to getting my license, because it was so cute.

"Go take it for a spin!" They encouraged. Ean grabbed me and practically threw me in the driver's seat while he ran around and got in on the other side. The top was already down so he tried to be really cool and hop over the door but instead face planting it on my lap.

"Oops, got a little excited," he sputtered while his face turned the color of a tomatoe.

The whole crowd whooped and hollered one last time before they all started to head for their vehicles. I honked the horn twice and peeled out of the drive-way. My father's disapproving look told me that would be the first and last time I did that. Emmett and Jasper were rolling on the ground in laughter when my dad jumped on them and started the pounding on them. We turned the station to a rap station on the XM radio my dad had installed and sang along to Soulja Boi tell'em. We made it to the highway and sped along road singing to every song we heard and letting the wind get caught in our hair. I turned down the music.

"Everyone at school's going to hate, aren't they?"

"Pretty much, but you can't help it that your family is like gazillionairres or something."

"I know but i'm sick of being known as the school snob."

"Don't let it get to you, your just over thinking it, if anything they like you more because of this sweet car!"

"Shut up I don't want them to like me because of it I want them to like me for me."

"I like you for you and that's all that matters right?"

"Right..."

"But I can't complain about the money it is pretty nice having a rich best friend!" He held up his hand in surrender already knowing I was going punch him, but I didn't get the chance because he started pointing at the speedometer and freaking out.

"Holy crow, Liz slow down!" As he said the words red and blue lights started flashing behind us.

I hit the steering wheel and started to pull over," Crap! I just got the car and i'm already getting a ticket."

Grandpa came up and leaned on my windowsill. "Nice car you got," noticing who I was for the first time," I should have known you'd get some out the world nice car, I told your mom to stop spoiling you."

"Sorry grandpa, I just got caught in the music is all, promise I won't do it again if you don't tell, please."

"Well, I guess this time, but I swear if I catch you driving like that again, i'm going to take you in. Now go on and have some fun!"

"Thanks grandpa, love you!" With that he head off for his police car, pulled off onto the road and disappeared behind the trees. I slowly got back on the road and turned around to go home.

"Oh my god, you are so lucky he is your grandpa!"

"I know, i know, i swear if you blab about this I will beat you senseless, though."

"Fine, you are so mean."

We headed home and pulled into the driveway and carefully parked the car. I walked up the steps to my house with Ean on my trail. I opened the door to an already sparkling clean house. That's what happens when you have a house full of vampires. They were all lounging on the white sofa's in the living room watching a movie when I walked in.

"Your family must be on Steroids or something this how is sparkling already." I rolled my eyes to play off the fact that they could all move at the speed of sound.

"Nice hair," Rosalie poked, "Looks like you just got out of bed!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

"At least when I am in bed i'm sleeping the only thing you do in your bed is screw Emmett!" Everyone started laughing at that, Emmett was rolling on the floor when Rosalie kicked him and kicked him hard.

"Oww, what was that for?"

"For laughing, let's just see if you'll be getting any anytime soon." Emmett sat up and started pouting.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" They all looked around at eachother nervously. Eww, I didn't even want to think about what they were doing. They are so childish, I mean, they had me sixteen years ago and they are still going at it. Well, they aren't exactly getting any older are they? I was beat so I started heading up the stairs to go to my room. ean followed. It wasnt' at all weird to my family that Ean stayed over in my room because they all knew exactly how gay he was. When we reached the top of the stairs my Mom and Dad were headed to they room soaking wet in towels with very satisfied looks on their faces. And was my Dad carrying chocolate syrup and whipped cream? I cringed at the thought of what they would do with it. Whe we got to my room I closed the door and locked it. Ean turned on my iPod and blasted it then started to read Teen magazine. Thank heavens all the rooms were sound proof or else I would usually have some very angry neighbors. This is usually what hanging out with Ean consisted of. I started to get undressed because I really didn't care if ean saw me, because he wasn't at all attracted. When he saw the undies Alice had picked out for me he started laughing.

"When did you start wearing those?"

"Today, because Alice said fashion rule number one: never get caught with panty lines," I quoted by photographic memory.

"God, your legs are schorchin'! You need to start wearing mini's. They would look so hot on you!" I once again rolled my eyes and headed for the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and hair and pulled some of the silky Victoria Secret jamies Alice had bought me for my birthday on. I climbed on my big bed and nestled in between the covers. I lay for awhile thinking about the day's events and how lucky I really was and how much more girl's hated me now. A little while after Ean got under the cover's too and kissed my cheek and said goodnight. Within minutes I had fallen asleep and started dream a very strange dream.


	4. Golden Eyes

I woke up at 4 the next morning, which was pretty unusual because I usually woke up around 2 not needing the full 8 hours a no

I woke up at 4 the next morning, which was pretty unusual because I usually woke up around 2 not needing the full 8 hours a normal human would, and had had a peaceful night's rest. Ean was still sleeping, he wouldn't be awake for another six hours or so, and was drooling all over my pillow. I would make sure Mom got those in the wash before I had to sleep on them again. I lay in bed for a while thinking about my life and how great it was. I got up from my train of thought and my bed and went downstairs to find my whole family was sitting in the living room. Rosalie gave me an evil glare as I sauntered past her. She really needed to forgive and forget. I mean, get over it already and quit moping around the house looking for attention. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the biggest couch making out like it would be the last time.

"God, get a room," I exasperated.

"Wh…what, oh when did all of you guys come in," Alice was clearly dazed, but shrugged it off, and starting making out with him again. Jasper lifted them off the couch and went upstairs to do God knows what. Eww!

"Thank god they are gone!" I exhaled.

Rosalie started, "Liz, don't go around the house taking your non-existent love life out on every one else!"

"Excuse me, the last time I checked I was sixteen and didn't need a love life."

"My point exactly, Liz, you need to get out and meet somebody, most hot, single, sixteen year olds have a boyfriend, you don't."

I hadn't really thought about it much, I mean, there were cute guys in the school but I had never really taken a second look at any of them. Sure, there were the ones that had the nerve to ask me out, but I always found a way out of it. I guess I thought that it was supposed to happen in some fairy tale way, when your just walking down the street and see a guy and know you need to have him and you will do anything to get him. Maybe, if I just gave a guy a chance I might actually really like them. I had kept my distance with most guys, for the mere reason of my thirst, if anything were to happen like say me getting out of control and instead of giving a hickey, sucking them dry of every bodily fluid. So, I had my reasons, but were they good enough? I had been trained ever since a little girl to quench my thirst before being around a lot of people and never letting them get too close. My parents had home-schooled me till I was in 4th grade and had taught me to resist. At first there was a very dry burning in the back of my throat whenever I went to school, but now I hardly ever noticed it. I couldn't really use that one as a reason either. I vowed right then and there that I would give the next guy to ask me out a chance, unless of course they were a total dweeb.

"Your right Rosalie I do need to date," I said.

"I'm right…I mean of course I am," she stuttered.

I went to the kitchen deciding that I was hungry and poured myself a bowl of cereal. I was picking out the little marshmallows when my grandma came and sat down next to me.

"How's the food?" she questioned.

"Well, it's no irritable grizzly, but it will do for now," I teased.

She giggled and ruffled my hair, "Well, you know you don't have to go throwing yourself at boys now just because Rosalie thinks you have no love life, you know that right," she asked placing her hand over mine. Then placed it back in her lap.

"Yeah, I know but Rosalie is right, I don't really ever go out and be normal."  
"I know but your normal enough to me."

"Don't worry I won't do anything too drastic to change my boring life just calm down a little."  
"Okay, thanks, I love you grandma," I suggested the end of the conversation with a kiss on her cheek.

She wrapped me in her arms," I love you more than you could ever know." She got up from the dining table and left the room probably feeling very satisfied with herself. What am I going to do with her? I rinsed my bowl and spoon and went to my room looking for something to do. I switched on my pink laptop and looked up the car I had been given for my birthday. I read through all the statistics and mileages, but when I came upon the price I let my jaw drop to the floor. Four hundred ninety thousand dollars! That was more than a hundred people in Forks would make in one year. I was thinking like maybe eighty thousand, but boy was I wrong, four hundred ninety thousand. I turned my laptop off and slammed it shut. I grabbed "Wuthering Heights" and started to read to try to get my mind off that insanely huge number. No later than I would have known it was ten in the morning and Ean was stretching his stiff limbs from a good night's rest.

"Good morning, beautiful," I joked at the sight of his bed head.

"Hey! Not everyone can look as beautiful as you when they wake up," he mumbled into the pillow.

"So, I decided maybe we should take a little road trip to Port Angeles today," I suggested the idea I had cooked while he was sleeping.

"Okay, I need to get out of Forks anyways."

He got up from his bed and headed for the bathroom to clean up. About and hour and a bottle of gel later Ean was ready to go. I slipped into some short shorts and a white tank top with some flip-flops. It was a warm day but still overcast so I was in the clear. We headed out with our Perrier and Chanel sunglasses and headed out the door to my Mercedes. The truth was I loved being rich but I would never and go boast about it to people. Everyone thought I didn't, but hello are they blind, I still like wear designer stuff. If I truly hated it I would not even consider wearing the brands I did. As we headed out the door Jasper grabbed me into a hug and told me to be careful. Jasper was my favorite uncle he always knew what was wrong and knew exactly the right things to say. I kissed him on the cheek and headed outside to sit next to an already over-excited Ean. I turned the key and in an instant we were off. I turned my side-kick off and turned up the radio. It only took about forty-five minutes because I was driving at twenty over the whole time. Ean suggested that we got to a cute little boutique down on the boardwalk. We parked the car conveniently next to the boutique we headed to. I shut the car down and Ean jumped out anxious to get inside. I fixed my sunglasses so they looked just right in my hair without messing it up, but also looking like I hadn't meant for that to happen. Ean jumped back in and latched onto my arm.

"Oh my god, I just saw the hottest guy across the street!"

I checked the rear-view mirrors, and my mouth hung open, "He is totally hot! Look at the body!" I got out of the car to get a better view. As I got out of my car the hot guy looked over to see what must have been the most beautiful car in the town, wait, country. He looked at the car then looked at me. I looked back. After a minute of studying each other he smiled at me, not one of those quit-looking-at-me-freak looks, one of those how-you-doing looks. I grinned so cheesy you would have thought my name was Chuck E. Cheese. Oh my God could I embarrass myself any worse then I just did? I looked down and let my hair serve as a cover and hid my embarrassed expression. Just as I thought it couldn't get any worse the hot guy started to walk over towards me. He leaned against my car as he stopped three feet in front of me.

"Hey this your car?" I swear it was the voice of an angel. I was about to answer when a breeze sent his scent washing over me. No way he couldn't be…could he?

I looked up and gazed into the same golden, ocher eyes of a bewildered expression. I tilted my head to right in question. He nodded once but barely noticeably. Had I really met another vampire, could he possibly have the same diet as my family and me? He was probably very confused and all with my half and half situation.

I looked up again and felt the burn of curiosity smoldering into my eyes from his. I studied his beautiful features; he had pale skin just like me, his eyes were the golden familiar color of my family, he had a very prominent jaw-bone with a masculine chin jutting out from it, his lips were full but not too Angelina Jolie-ish, and most of all his body was die for. I forgot all about Ean during our entire secret conversation, and was woken out of it by Ean hand flashing in front of my face.

"Hello? Quit staring at each other and let's go shop," he practically yelled.

"Sorry," I was finding a way out of it again, "I need to go with my friend." I turned instantly feeling my shoulders slump just by not being next to him. I felt a gentle hand grab mine.

"Are you going to be in town all day?" I nodded, because his beauty stunned me when I looked at him again, "Well, maybe we could have some lunch later today. How about say fourish, at the little Italian place down the road, La Bella Italia, is it?"

"I would love that, see you then?"

"See you then…" he agreed, before he turned to walk away he winked at me. I felt the long dormant butterflies starting to flutter in my stomach. I had just met this man and he already had an effect on me. It was probably just because of the car that he wanted to get to know me. Ean pulled me out of my pessimistic thoughts.

"Come on I've waited for like a half an hour while gawked at that guy a googley eyed," Ean huffed. We went into the little boutique and started shopping, but my heart just wasn't in it today, my heart was with…wait what was his name? I didn't even ask the guy his name. I floated from rack to rack in a trance, I couldn't wait till four, it needed to be now. I pulled out my pink side-kick and the clock read two. Only two more hours until I could be with my angel from heaven.

"What do you think about this polo," Ean asked, holding out a blue and white striped shirt.

"I like it, it will go good with your blue eyes," I insisted, Ean tossed the shirt into the already over-flowing shopping basket. The lady who had followed us around was starting to get annoyed with how much we had.

"Excuse me, can you afford all of this?" she inquired with a snobby tone. I got out my Coach wallet and sorted through the mounds of receipts and cards and handed her my gold card.

"I would say so, don't you think?" I questioned handing her the card. Her eyes lit up and she nodded once in approval, then turned and rang up the clothes.

We headed out of the boutique and started toward the car with our arms full of bags. When we reached the vehicle I popped the trunk open and piled the clothes in the back. I headed around towards the front of the car. I noticed something white on my seat from the corner of my eye. When I opened the door it was a folded piece of paper. I handled it gently as I picked it up from its spot on my seat and opened it to see what it read. _**My name is Ashton Parker Brookes,**_ it read. How sweet! He knew he had forgotten to give me his name. I waltzed off towards the ice-cream stand Ean had left me to go to. I ordered one bubble gum ice-cream cone to go. When I met back up with Ean we headed down towards the beach to walk along the shore with our ice-cream in hand. We walked along ways in silence when Ean broke it.

"You really like this guy don't you?"

"I think so, but I don't know him well enough yet to know for sure."

"Oh well if you do end up liking him, will try not to totally ditch me to hang out with him."

"I promise I will not do that, scout's honor," I giggled holding up two fingers in boy scout's uniform.

"Good, because if you do, you can't find another best friend like me," teasing he pushed me towards the water.

"Hey, don't get me wet!"

"Isn't your date at four?"

"Yeah, why?"  
"Because its like three fifty-two." He said looking at his phone once more. We started running for the car, and Ean was being slow, so I scooped him up and threw him on my back. We were laughing so hard by the time we got to the car we had to wait a second before we could see because of the tears in our eyes. I threw the car into reverse and sped all the way to the La Bella Italia. When we got there I explained to Ean it was a dinner for two and he had to do something else.

"Fine fine I'll go, but don't be to long." He turned in a huff and headed for yet another store. As soon as he was out of sight I entered into the restaurant. A dark haired lady about in her thirties had greeted me.

"Hi my name is Amber, how may I help you?"

"I'm meeting a friend and I'm not sure if he's here yet," I explained looking around.

"What' the name?"  
"Ashton Brookes," I told her.

"Oh yes, right this way," she fighting to stay cheerful. She led me around a partition to another section of tables all empty except for one. There he sat with a huge smile on his face as I turned the corner, I smiled just as wide as he. Amber took my coat and headed off in a huff, clearly sad that his partner was just as pretty as she if not prettier. I sat down across from him happy to be able to look up into his beautiful eyes.

"How was shopping," he seemed amused.

"Torture Ean dragged me to every shop on the boardwalk."  
"Is he your…your…boyfriend," hesitantly he asked seeming to hope for a no.

"Well good, I'm glad I don't have to share you," his eyes sparkled. An involuntary shiver shook my frame. I liked the sound of that.

"Do you live here," he asked.

"No, I live over in Forks, it's about an hour away from here."

He was pleased, "Really? My family and I just moved there, we came up to see what else was around here."

"I guess I will be seeing you at school in the fall," I was fighting back the wave of sadness that would soon wash over me knowing it would be a whole summer before we saw each other.

"Well, it doesn't have to be in the fall," the wave was gone, "We could hang out this summer if you wanted."

"I'd like that," I thrilled at the sentence he had uttered.

"So, I know you know what I am but I'm not quite sure what you are," he was confused and obviuosly was waiting for a response.

"Well, when I was...conceived," he smiled, "my mother was human, and that caused me to become a half and half sort of thing, I can do things you do just not at the power you do them at."

"Hmm, I've never heard of that happening," he thought out loud.

"Either have my parents, they think it is very rare that something like this could happen," I quoted my father.

"Now, that we have that off our chests," he reached across the table and took my hand carefully, "Do you live in a big coven?"

"I've heard that it is the largest known except for the Volturi," I explained in a matter-of-fact tone, "There is nine of us."

"Whoa, that is large my family has only two," he told.

"Are our diets the same, as in, you don't hunt human," I hoped for a yes.

"Yes, we only hunt game," he relieved me of the tension building up, "We find it an easier way to live and communicate with our surroundings, it makes our existence a little more pleasurable. The waitress strolled around the partition.

She noticed our laced fingers and flinched, "What can I get you guys today?"

"Actually we were just about to leave, thank you for your asisstance." he purred, then almost unoticeably handed her a 100 dollar bill. She was elated at the amount. We got up and Amber handed me my jacket and he his. We walked out of the resaurant hand in hand.

* * *

This chapter was my longest! Hope you guys like it. Please review for me, i'd like to know what you think. Any suggestions? Sorry to keep you hanging.


	5. Sunset

We walked out side hand in hand, his hand massaging soothing circles in the back of mine, and headed down for the beach

We walked out side hand in hand, his hand massaging soothing circles in the back of mine, and headed down for the beach. My hair was over my shoulder protecting me from letting him see the sheer bliss playing across my face, I kept sneaking glances out the corner of my eye just to meet the same glance out the corner of his eye. We walked mainly in silence soaking up the warm summer air and him enjoying the little warmth my skin gave off, which wasn't a lot but for him it was probably better than just another marble hand in his. I spotted Ean from across the street and he gave me a questioning look, followed by the vibration of a text in my back pocket. I flipped it open not paying attention to the fact that Ashton had excellent vampire vision and could probably read the tiny print from where he was.

_Is it ok to come ova or do u want a little more time alone?_

_Give us 45 more min…_ I wrote back, knowing he would understand. Once we got to the beach he started.

"So, what sports should I expect to see you in?"

"Well…I am a cheerleader so almost all of them I'm on the side lines."

"A cheerleader? Hmm…I would have never pegged you as that type of girl."  
"A lot of people do think I am that way…they just don't know the real me."

"Don't get me wrong you've got the looks," he doubled over my body lingering on my legs, "You just seem like the type of girl who above all that materialistic stuff."

"Well, I am above all that materialistic stuff," I explained not exactly telling everything, "I just feel like it's up to me to be the best at everything because of my family's rep."

His eyebrows creased in question, "What is your family's rep?"

"My grandpa Cullen is the head surgeon at Forks hospital, my grandpa Swan is the Chief Police at the station, my dad just bought the bank from the previous owner and now manages it, and mother owns the best floral shop in town," I listed, using my hands to detail, "So you see I do hold pressures being the daughter of all this commodity."

"Hmm, interesting," he said playfully stroking his chin then grinning, as he did the wind picked up and blew my hair in my face. He slowly brought his hand to my face and delicately tucked it behind my ear, his hand lingered on my face. If my face could go red it would right now so I looked down bashfully at my feet. He trailed his fingers down to my chin and lifted it so we were face to face again. He blew his breath in my face and stunned me; it took a moment for my heart to start. Hearing this irregularity he smiled the most beautiful crooked smile I had come so familiar with, my dad of course did this whenever he looked at Mom. With his hand still on my chin he beckoned it and started to lean forward, I leaned into it loving this moment and trying to tuck into my memory never to be absorbed by age. He teasingly brushed his lips across mine and then kissed me eagerly hoping for the same reaction, I obliged. We kissed like for what seemed to be eternity and only in the matter of seconds or…minutes. I broke off needing to take breath which didn't happen often. He looked at the Rolex on his wrist, then looked up at me with indecision playing in his eyes.

"It's time to get you back to Ean," his light mood had evaporated and his eyes seemed to grow darker, "He's waiting for you at the car."

"Okay," I hesitated, "Why are angry that I am leaving.'

He turned his smoldering gaze and held mine, "Because I want to be with you always, your presence and warmth is amazing, I can't even think about not seeing you again."  
I took his hand, "We will see each other again, I mean, we live in the same town," I teased. He smiled in return.

"I know it's silly to want to be with you so bad, it just feels right." His eyes were sad.

"I feel the same way," my face getting a little pinker. He brushed the length of my face with the back of his cool hand. I don't think I will ever get used to the tingling feeling when he does that. His mood lightened hearing this irregular heartbeat. He grabbed my hand.

"Come on let's go, I think Ean is getting angry." We started to run for the car. I wasn't keeping up cause when I say fast Ashton is like ten times that. He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder soldier style. I kicked and pounded his back playfully and refused the whole time but he would not relent. Instead, he started to tickle me in the most ticklish spot on my body. I couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing. I giggled and snorted all the way back to the car. When we got there he set me on the hood and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. Holy crap! This was all happening so fast. I woke up this morning never having being kissed and now this totally hot guy was making out with me on the hood of my car. It wasn't in a sick all over me way but a gentle loving way. It felt right and I never wanted to leave his side.

"Eh, hem," Ean cleared his throat, we both pulled apart embarrassed, "Do you mind I would like to get home some time this year." He stood with his arms folded across his chest. We stood holding hands.

"Well, I guess I've got to go," I hinted.

"Oh yeah me too," he handed me a strip of paper with numbers on it, "Call me?"

"Of course," he pulled me close again, and softly kissed my lips, "I'll call you tomorrow." He turned to leave and I instantly felt like a piece of me had been ripped apart. He looked back once over his shoulder and winked in my direction. I watched him until he was out of sight and reluctantly turned and got in the car. It started with a purr, Ean closed his door and I sighed at a full day of events. What was I going to tell my family. I carefully pulled out of my parking space and raced home to get to my room and call my angel. We drove in silence and the only thing he said when I dropped him of at his house was "bye". Not "call me" or "see you tomorrow" just "bye". I drove home and turned on a country station. I loved this song and unknowingly started to sing along.

_I wanna get lost in some corner booth,_

_Cantina, Mexico,_

_I wanna dance to the static of a layin radio_

_I wanna wrap the moon around us_

_Lay beside you skin on skin_

_I wanna make love till' the sun comes up_

_Till the sun goes down again_

_Cause I need you _

_Like a needle needs a vain_

_Like uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs the rain_

_I need you _

_Like a lighthouse on a coast_

_Like the Father and the Son need the Holy Ghost_

_Oh, I need you_

_I need you I need you I need you I need youuuuuuu_

The song ended as I pulled into the driveway. I hummed the tune and smiled to myself loving this day. The sun was just disappearing behind the mountains and was casting a beautiful pink over the town. Whoa! You never see sunsets like that in Forks, either because it's overcast or because you're under the constant supply of trees. I sat on the hood of my car admiring the beauty of it and remembering the way Ashton held me on this same hood. That seemed like forever ago and it made me sad, the corners of mouth turned down involuntarily. It was going to be a long summer. I hadn't heard anyone come outside but I now looked up to find my aunt Rosalie sitting next to me watching the sunset.

"Who's the boy?" she already knew, figures. Stupid, knowing vampire.

"What are you talking about," I said innocently, too innocently, she saw right through it.

"The one you were smiling about when you pulled in," she nudged.

I caved, "Well, you see he's not exactly a boy." I peered under my lashes, she was very confused, "He's kind of one of…us."

"What!? When did they come? We didn't even know."

"They just moved in today."

"Hmm, well we'll have to tell Carlisle so we can meet these guys. Do they have the same diet?"

"Yup, his name is Ashton Brookes," I sighed.

"Seem like you hit the jackpot."

"I sure did, he's so sweet and funny and charming," I listed. Being Rosalie she was growing tired of talking about me and was soon going to change the subject to something about her. I got up from the car.

"Hey Liz," I turned to face her, "good job, but you don't need to change yourself for a boy."

"Don't worry Rose I won't," I comforted, "Plus, it's just a crush."

"I wasn't worried," she covered up her soft spot she had uncovered.

"I know, I know," I turned and headed for the house full of vampires who would surely all give 20 wait no 100 questions as soon as I walked in. I smiled thinking about Ashton and headed to face my future.


	6. The Talk

I figured that there would be a lot of questions but I didn't think my whole entire family was going to swarm me, as soon as I

I figured that there would be a lot of questions but I didn't think my whole entire family was going to swarm me, as soon as I opened the thick mahogany door to my home they were all there having most likely heard me and Rose's whole conversation. I remembered that I needed to block out the make-out sessions so that Dad wouldn't find out. They all tried to speak above one another so that their question would be answered first but of course this was pretty loud.

"Where does he live?"

"Does he have brothers and sisters?"

"How many are in his coven?"

"Are you seeing him?"

"Do they have the same diet?"

This was going to be hard. I explained the whole day, with minor editorials, and everything he had told me about himself, at the end everyone seemed pretty satisfied by the information I had given. I was doing really well about keeping my mind off the make-out sessions, but of course at the very end of everything I slipped. I hesitantly looked up to meet the eyes of my father to see that only concern played across them. Not madness, or fury just concern. Phew! It wouldn't be so bad after all. Once Alice had finished giving me her version of hundred questions I rose to go to my room hoping that Dad had forgotten, but it was in vain.

"Liz, do you mind if we had a word," my father cleared, I gulped.

I turned reluctantly as he headed down the hall to the office, I followed, "Sure Dad no problem."

We filed in and he motioned for me to sit in a chair across from him, "There was something on your mind earlier, and I just wanted to talk to you about it."

"Okay….shoot," I hesitated.

"Well, I sorta saw you and a boy in your mind kissing, is that reality or fantasy," he questioned seeming to hope for the second.

I rolled my eyes, "Do honestly think I would fantasize about something like that, of course it was real."

His hope faltered, "Oh well…uh…I guess your right you never have been much of a fantisizer," he confirmed, "but I don't want you getting too serious with this young man, you hear."

"Uh yeah…"

"I know I still remember what it feels like to be a teenager and have certain feelings for a girl but you don't need to worry about that until your ready and at this age you most likely are not." Oh so this wasn't a no kissing boys talk, it was a sex talk. When did we get on this subject?

"Dad I'm not going to go have sex with someone I just met, don't worry." I calmed my worried dad.

"I know but know you don't have to do anything till your ready." Ah, it was so cute when he was worried.

"I know, thank you for talking to me, but maybe next time you feel you need to have this talk leave it to Mom," I explained.

"Ah yes, well it does seem that would be more prudent," he always used fancy words like that, being the old man he is.

I got up to leave, "And Liz always know that I am here for you if you need me, and that I love you with all my heart."

"Thanks, love you too." My family was really big on letting me know how much they loved me, except when it came to Rosalie you just had to figure she did too. I walked out of the room relieved that it was over and I was free to think about Ashton without any other interruptions from concerned parents. I obviously spoke to soon knowing the only reason my mom would be ushering me to my room. Another talk. Ehhh, my life sucks! She heard the whole thing between Dad and me probably, why would she need to talk to me herself? I slowly dragged my feet to my room just wanting to be alone for once today. When in the room I slowly shut the door, sealing my fate away with the click of the doorjamb. I turned to find Mom lying casually spread across the rainbow colored comforter on my king-sized bed. She obviously was too comfortable to give me another sex talk, maybe she just wanted to chat. She patted the space next to her motioning for me to fill that empty space. I sat Indian-style and smile politely waiting till she began the talk.

"So, what's up?" she asked too upbeat.

"Just a new hot vampire boyfriend, you know, same ol' same ol'" she laughed at my nonchalant-ness.

"Oh really and you've been known to have so many hot vampire boyfriends before this, huh?" she questioned sarcasm coating her tone. I laughed.

"You really like this kid don't you?" she was concerned but trying to make it look like pure question, I saw right through it.

I got frustrated, "Ah, it's just a crush!"

She smiled, obviously reminiscing, "I told my mom the same thing when she first saw your dad, I was in the hospital after a little…accident, and she was so concerned that I was going to go get married right out of high school. She really had a right, I mean what parents would have wanted this for their children," she made a point of the vampire part of the deal. She laughed it off and started again, "But you know I wouldn't trade one day of it so far."

"So far…" I joked. We giggled and fell back on the bed, foreheads touching, "What weren't you telling me about…you know before when Grandma first saw Dad in the hospital?"

"Well…I don't know, it's kind of scary."

I rolled my eyes, sarcastically, "Oh and I can't handle it."

She began, "Well, the first time I ever met your Dad's family was one of the most dangerous things I ever did, I had the intention of meeting a coven of vampires but what I didn't know is I was going to meet some other's as well…We…actually they were playing baseball when Alice had a vision of the visitor that was coming before but when they heard the baseball game they decided to join. I still remember watching them walk into the clearing as if they were animals ready to pounce on prey. Their hair mangled with twigs and leaves, clothes tattered and dirty from weeks of wearing, and the most distinctive thing was their eyes, their bright, thirsty scarlet eyes," she emphasized widening her own, I looked into her butterscotch eyes and tried to picture the scarlet she was describing, she continued after smirking at my gawking, "their names were Laurent, Victoria and…James. They were already thirsty before they came but when they caught my scent James crouched and snarled ready to attack, it was enough that I had came along but when your dad crouched in response it sent James into his frenzy and that's when the hunt started. James was what they called gifted, once he caught a scent he could recognize it after…" she went on and on about James tricking her and biting her hand only to have Dad decide whether or not she would be vampire, be killed, or live. When she was done telling me everything up until the fight with Victoria, she sat up on her elbows ready to go with a sigh.

"What did you come in here to talk to me about?'

"Nothing…can't a mother have time to talk with her teenage daughter?" she smiled at me playing off the fact that she in fact came in here to lecture me but chickened out.

"Oh…okay, it just seemed like you wanted to talk about something with me," she would come back when she was ready, there was no doubt about that.

"Nope nothing, I better go see if the house is still decent, Grandma left and Emmett downstairs alone," her face scrunched up in concentration listening for anything suspicious, I listened too. It was quiet, too quiet, yep there was definetly something going on. I gave her a knowing look and watched her get up from my bed and gracefully dance out the door. As soon as she was out, I got ahold of my phone and dialed the number of the most handsome man on the planet.


	7. Smoky Sky

Ahston's POV

Ahston's POV

I was hurriedly un-packing the thousands of boxes my dad had brought in and day-dreaming of Liz when my phone silently vibrated in my back pocket. I looked at the caller i.d. confused, who could be calling me? The only one who knew the number to this phone was the company it came from and my dad, and it was neither of those. I was already planning on hanging up on the telemarketer when I answered it. I reluctantly flipped the phone open.

"Hello…" I hesitated.

"Hey, it's Liz," I swear my dead thumped in my chest, it was the voice of an angel, my angel, she was rambling, "Sorry for calling you so late, I know this is way unexpected or whatever, but maybe you and your dad would like to come over for dinner tomorrow night?"

"You told them right?" I teased, she didn't get it.

"Oh…was I not suppo…"

I cut her off, "No no, of course not it's fine. Um, yeah I think we could make it."

"Alright, well…tomorrow at six…" she mumbled off the directions to her house, I barely caught them because I was so mesmerized by her beautiful falsetto voice. When she finally said goodbye I held the phone to my chest savoring the short conversation with the most wonderful woman in my life now. I clicked the phone shut and counted down the minutes till I would be in the presence of my angel again. How lucky am I? I just moved here an managed to snag the most precious one of them all, someone must really like me up there, if there is a someone up there. I returned to unpacking and daydreaming once more. I was deep in thought when my dad walked in and intruded on the images of her in my mind. My dad like me, of course, is vampire, but not only that he has another sense that other's don't, he can make people minds up for them and tell what they want to do, without them even thinking about it. It drives me insane! Whenever I don't do chores he just makes up my mind for me and I do it. It's the single most annoying power any vampire could be cursed with, although Dad does try to not use them often. He feels its an intrusion of some sort, but in bad situations it can come in hand. As soon as he stepped through the door he made the images of my angel disappear, and an image of my room come in. I knew he wanted me to go unpack that now, so more irritated than anything I drudged up to my room.

"So subtle Dad…" I mumbled sarcasm coating my voice, I still climbed the stairs, "The Cullen's, you know the ones I told you about, asked us over to dinner tomorrow night."

"Oh," he shrugged in his gruff yet strong voice, "That was nice of them." He turned to go unpack his room and grabbed an impossibly large amount of boxes with one hand. I continued to my room and closed the door signaling to my dad I indeed did not want company. I unpacked at vampire speed that should be recorded in Guiness World Records and laid across my double with a loud creak of the springs. I closed my lids knowing I could not sleep, but wishing more than ever now that I could, so I could dream of Liz's beautiful face. My music system was turned on as background cause I found silence to be so loud, silence is the most uncomfortable thing to be in presence unless it with the one you love. I had the system turned to a country station, because I felt that country was more of an uplifting genre than any other when a song came on that reminded me of her.

The first time I looked in your eyes I knew

That I would do anything for you

The first time you touched my face I felt

That I never felt with anyone else

I wanna give back what you've given to me

And I wanna witness all of your dreaaaaams

Now that you've shown me who I really am

I wanna be more than just your mannnnnn

I wanna be the wind that feels your cells

Be hand that lifts your veil

Be the moon that moves your tides, the sun coming up in your eyeeeeesss

Be the wheel that never rusts

Be the spark that lights you up

All that you've been dreaming of and more, so much moorrrrreeee

I wanna be your everything

What the heck! I just met this woman, this wonderful beautiful sweet warm…and I already wanted to "be her everything"? How could I have feelings like this for someone I just met this very same day. It was all very foreign to me, it had been like sixty, sixty-five years since I had even had human feelings and now all the sudden im being bombarded with them and so irrational too. I lay on my bed thinking of my whole now complex life, and of Liz and her beautiful face that would put any angel to shame. The way she got embarrassed and the little pick her face did show. Her slender neck flowing down to her white collarbone being interrupted by the fabric of her white tank, the way she wasn't too curvy but features being petite and gorgeous all the same. Her long slight legs coming out from under her short shorts showing exactly how toned she was, all the way down to her perfectly pedicured toenails. She was truly a gem to behold and I felt as though I didn't deserve someone so perfect so refined than she. I was getting restless thinking about her so I jumped up off the bed and headed for the front door. A little walk would help get mind off of things. I took in the green scenery spread out before me and appreciated the beauty of it all. I sighed as I thought the word beauty and instantly Liz's name popped into my head. Ahhhh! Can't I think one thought without her occurring, once coming upon this realization, I knew I was in deep and this love would be a turning point in my life, actually existence. I was running before I even knew what my feet were doing.

Liz POV

It had been an hour since I had called Ashton and his name still hung on the tip of my tongue ready to escape at any moment. I couldn't wait till tomorrow when I would once again see the man I ogled. I laid on my bed thinking for awhile when I started to get restless. I hopped up from my bed and went to get changed for bed. I put on some silky short pajama bottoms with a matching silky top, and threw my hair into messy disarray on top of my head not caring at what I looked liked. I flopped on my bed and flipped through this months issue of Seventeen just out of sheer boredom. That wasn't helping at all so I grabbed my iPod and turned on some sappy love song just to find that this apparently wasn't the way to get a boy off the brain. I got up and put my silky robe on over the pajamas so that my family wouldn't be uncomfortable seeing me in so little clothing, and slipped on my fuzzy rabbit slippers. Ean had given them to me for my birthday more as joke, but I still loved them anyway, they kept my feet way warm. I headed out the door wanting to get a breath of fresh air. I found that it was raining but didn't care. I liked the way rain felt as hit and bounced on my skin sending chills up and down my spine. I went to the middle of our lawn, more like meadow, and laid on the grass letting the rain hit my face and soak in. I loved the way the clouds covered the stars and created a smoky looking sky with the moon visible under them looking as though it was just an arms reach away. I closed my eyes enjoying the momentary silence at the Cullen residence, which to say in the least was rare. I could tell that I was really getting soaked, and didn't know how long I had been laying there sprawled out across the lawn enjoying the cool rain, when I finally decided to sit up. I sat up Indian-style, legs crossed concentrating on my breathing, when I finally decided to check my dark surroundings.

"Oh!" I gasped realizing that someone was watching me. I couldn't quite make out the figure. Who was it? I squinted to enhance my vision.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," Ashton spoke up, "You just looked so…so…beautiful lying there I didn't want to disturb you." He came into the light of the porch and his eyes smoldered as he held my gaze, unable to escape.

I took me a moment to form a whole thought, "How long were sitting there?"

"Long enough to figure out that you love the rain," he stated matter-of-factly, and it actually was a fact, he was already starting to figure me out. A rain drop landed on my cheek and it slowly dribbled it way down my jaw line until it met my chin where it lingered waiting to be captured. He brought the back of his hand to my face and traced where the rain drop had flowed, I closed my eyes loving the feeling of his cool hand against my semi-warm cheek. He leaned forward and stunned me with his shockingly sweet breath. I bit my lip wanting the sensation of his lips against mine, he met my lips then practically reading my mind. Our lips moved in synchronization as he asked entrance to my mouth with his tongue, I granted and more than anything wanting to taste him met his with mine. We kissed like until I finally had to remove myself unwillingly having to catch my breath. I smiled at him sheepishly as he ran a hand down my arm to lace our fingers together.

"You can't imagine how good your warmth feels," he sighed.

I shrugged this off, and retorted, "You can't imagine how good you smell."

"What is it that you like about the rain?" he questioned off randomly.

"Hmmm…" I thought, "I guess it because it so refreshing….like it can wash away all the bad in the world and bring something new to life. It washes away everybody thoughts and fears and for that moment you can just forget all about your hectic life."

He looked awed and thoughtful as I explained this to him, "I guess your right…I've never thought of it that way."

I knew that I had been out for awhile and that Mom would come looking soon so I resolved to head in and bring Ashton to meet the rents'.

"Would you like to go meet everybody?" I asked.

He debated, "Yeah…I'd like that, won't I disturb them?"

I gave him a disbelieving look as I got up from the wet lawn I then looked down realizing I had only satin on. I am a genius! Ashton gave my body an appreciative examination holding his gaze on my chest. I grabbed my robe and held it tightly against my body. Obviously it was cold, if you catch my drift.

"Oh!" I gasped while stalking off towards the door.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me Liz," he spun me around gently and tried to plead with his eyes but I wouldn't meet his stare, because I knew once I did he would be forgiven, "It's just your so beautiful, everything about you is absolutely perfect." I dared a glance at eyes. Oh crap! I was lost in the vast vicinity of his deep topaz eyes again and immediately felt all the anger rush out of me like a broken dam. He gave me a repentant look. As heard my resigned sigh, he embraced me in a bear hug. I shivered involuntarily and he took a step, but this shiver wasn't because I was cold, it was because being simply in his presence made my body act in absurd ways. I gave danced into his arms once more reassuring him that I was not cold. I let him go and grabbed his hand preparing myself for the family, who had probably heard every word, and walked to the big mahogany door to find my mother open it with a warm hospitable smile. Oh, so they weren't going to be rude, they would suck up. This would most definitely be interesting. We walked in hands laced, and Jasper gave me a stern feeling what I was. What was I feeling? Passion, love, happiness, euphoria? Was it all of them? I smiled my sheepish lets-get-this-over smile and Mom immediately spoke up.

"Oh nice to meet you, I'm Bella, Liz's mom," she stepped forward and he took her hand cordially and shook it earnestly. She stepped back and my dad put his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. How embarrassing…at least they weren't making out.

My father cleared his throat and spoke authoritively, it almost made me laugh, "I'm Edward, her father," he stayed by my mom making no movement to greet our guest.

"I'm Alice, and if you ask Liz, her favorite aunt," she danced forward and kissed his cheek, while Rose growled in the background. Instead of being shocked he looked quite pleased to be so excepted, "my….you are a handsome one, I knew my Liz always had good taste.

Jasper and Emmett kept their distance deciding whether they wanted to beat his face in for holding my hand or tell him some embarrassing stories about me. They obviously chose the first because they stood their ground giving him evil eyes. Rosalie nodded and said her name and that was that for introductions.

"Shall we all go to the living room to get more comfortable?" my mom asked breaking the tension.

"That's sounds good, how bout it Liz?" Ashton playfully nudged my shoulder, Emmett growled at the flirtation, he didn't seem to mind. I smiled wistfully and lead him to the love seat on the far side of the room. Everyone kept their eyes on us the whole time, probably making sure that within a second of their attention averted we didn't start making out. He smiled at me and studied my expression as I watched Rosalie put in the movie I could feel his gaze searing a whole through the side of my head and I felt the warmth of embarrassment surge throughout my cheeks. I smiled awkwardly at him as he chuckled, amused at my expression. The movie started and my mom dimmed the lights so they weren't annoying to watch with. The electricity that flowed between us was almost tangible; even though our hands were laced I wanted my _whole_ body to feel him. He stiffened obviously feeling it too. We sat there stiff bodied from the whole movie and when the lights came back on I stretched my aching limbs. He laughed quietly knowing exactly how I felt. He stood up ready to leave.

"Well, I better get going, my dad will probably be wondering where I am," he announced, and almost immediately my face fell, my father saw this and frowned at my infatuation with this person I had just met today.

"I'll walk you out," I offered.

Emmett approached me, "Don't you dare try anything with him, we'll be listening," he warned as he backed away watching us and pointing to at his eyes then at us. I furrowed my brows in a your-an-idiot type of way, and Emmett just rolled his eyes and trotted off to his room. I grabbed Ashton hand and lead him through the door out into the fresh air of the night.


	8. Feelings

AshPOV

She led me out the huge mahogany door of their home and all I could think about was her scent, the warmness of fingers laced through my hand, her beautiful body and the way she looked in the rain, her red pouty lips ready to kiss at any moments notice. I wanted so badly to wrap her in my arms and kiss her with all my strength but decided not such a good idea when her family was bound to be watching. I was putty in her hands, and I would do anything to keep her happy and with me forever. Whoa! Forever what large word for knowing someone for so little time. I resolved in my head that I would have to wait awhile to tell her just exactly what I feel about her. She turned me when we in the middle of her huge lawn again, the rain had subsided and was now just trickling but she looked beautiful just the same.

"You have no idea how tempting you smell in the rain," I confessed, I saw a glint of something appear in her eyes and disappear just as quickly. Was it fear? We sat down and I pulled her to my chest.

"In a good way or bad," she questioned seeming to hope for the first.

"Both, always both," I was surprised by the turn of conversation; we hadn't really talked about my…thirst before. It hadn't been the same with Liz as it had for all other humans. As soon as I saw her smile at me from across the road, I knew I could never harm such a beautiful creature. She was my existence now. Her blood appealed to me in the utmost of ways, she was somehow floral, like freesias or daisies. Who ever said I couldn't enjoy the bouquet while resisting the wine?

I calmed my Liz for her heartbeat had increased the tiniest of a fraction, "Liz you don't have to worry about me hurting you," I traced the veins in the back of her hand, she seemed to calm down, "I couldn't even imagine a life without you in it." She smiled her bashful smile and had to look away to hide it.

I brought her face to mine with a gentle hand, "Why do you look away from me when I look at you?" I questioned hurt coating my tone.

"Every time I look at you those eyes of yours, they hold me hostage and I can't seem to break away," she giggled nervously, then she looked up into my eyes and I was the one being held hostage by her big, brown warm eyes. I did not deserve such a beautiful woman! Look at her, the incarnation of beauty and I was the incarnation of selfish and would not let her go.

"I think it's time that I go in before my dad comes out here and breaks us apart." She mentioned.

"Hmmm, I think you may be correct," I leaned in for a quick peck, she smiled in response, "Until tomorrow?'

"Until tomorrow," she confirmed.

"Don't make any plans, cause I have a surprise for you," I cautioned.

"No worries I won't, Ean is mad at me so I won't have any plans," sadness played in her big eyes for the friend she loved the most.

I touched her cheek, "He'll come around, see you tomorrow." With that I was gone in a flash leaving her shocked in the wind.

LPOV

My cheek burned where he had touched me, and it burned for the sensation of him touching me again. I was still in shock when I rose to go into the house, and I remembered I had a mind reading father so I would have to careful again. Although they may have heard every word it was still good to be on the safe side. I walked in, mind and emotions under control. My mom and dad were snuggling on the couch, my mom looking up into my dads absorbed face, with that goofy grin she always wore when she even just looked at him. I trudged to the couch they inhibited and gave them both a kiss on the cheek and said my goodnights. Maybe someday I would look at Ashton the same way. Or maybe I already did. I reached my room in a stupor daydreaming about the summer with Ashton. I brushed my teeth and hair and climbed into my over sized bed, snuggling into my covers. I wish I didn't have a house full of vampires or else I would be snuggling up to my prince charming. I quickly fell into a trance like slumber, and it was as if in the blink of an eye a whole summer had played out before me.

Three Months Later

It had been three incredible months since me and Ashton had met, and it was almost time for school to start again. We were going to be seniors this year, if you thought I was a sophomore going into junior year you were wrong. In the eighth grade I skipped a grade for my intellect level. Every teacher at the school loved me for my grades and suck-up behavior, and every girl hated me for my looks. I hated school, but now it would be bearable with Ashton by my side. The summer had been a pivotal thing for me: first; I got my first boyfriend, second; my first car, and third; he had told me he loved me. I still remember it like it was yesterday. He had taken me to our spot, which was north of quileute territory near the sea, it was a cliff hidden by trees and forage looking over the sea. He had packed a lunch and my favorite books, and it was the single most best of my life. I was eating a half of a peanut butter sandwich not really hungry at all, when I looked over to find him staring at me in the most loving of ways. I set my sandwich down and he, to say in the least, attacked me. We kissed like that for God knows how long until we had to break apart. I was still panting when he pulled me to his chest and started kissing my neck from behind. I stared into the ocean wishing I could say the words that he would soon utter into my ear. When he finally did I turned around and stared into his eyes and said, "I love you too." He told me I was his life and he would forever protect me. I unleashed the animal in me that had been screaming to be let out for some time, when he didn't object to me kissing him this way; I reached my shirt for the top buttons. I stared at him cautioning with my eyes at what I was about to do. When my shirt was finally off he couldn't contain himself any longer he sat up and undid my bra for me. It was also the day I lost my virginity to the man that I love and wanted to give it to. After that things seemed to just fall in place. We were madly in love and almost inseparable. Ean and me hadn't been on speaking terms and he finally came around to accept Ashton but it wasn't the same as before. He rarely stayed over anymore and often got out of spending time with me, when Ashton was away hunting. Now, here I sit in my bathroom letting Alice doll me up for the first day of school. She had been playing and teasing my hair all morning until she decided that a simple curly do would work for me.

"See there, isn't that gorgeous?" she questioned.

"I love it, Alice, thank you."

"Now go get dressed every body's waiting downstairs," she mentioned.

I hurried to my closet and picked out a baby doll Hollister shirt that I had bought over the summer. I paired it with some jeans and the flats Grandpa Swan had given me for my birthday earlier that summer. Perfect! I grabbed my messenger bag and put my school supplies and hurried out my door to my mom and dad's room to say good-bye. My dad had my mom pushed up against the wall making out like animals. My mom still had the make up brush she used to make herself look older instead of younger in her hand.

"Stop, can't I say bye to my parent's without having to see them make out," I said totally disgusted.

They stopped almost immediately, my dad being the gentleman he is, straightened his shirt and tie and cleared his throat, "Sorry, excuse me," he said as he slipped out the door.

My mom just stood there and smiled wistfully, "Good morning, have a good day at school." She kissed my cheek then when back to her mirror. I went downstairs to meet my whole family including Ashton and his dad, Frederick. My dad and Fred were laughing about some stupid bank story they always tell, when I approached my family.

"Finally it's about time," Emmett exasperated.

"Shut up Emmett," I spat while I laced fingers with Ashton he smiled at me hugely.

"Leave her alone, Emmett," Alice seconded. I love that girl!

"Sorry but we have been waiting for like thirty minutes for you to finish up," he meekly countered on his behalf.

We all filed out the door each heading to the vehicles we were taking.

"Did I tell you, you look absolutely irresistible," Ashton cooed in my ear low enough so no one else could hear. I smiled at him longingly and he met the same smile. We headed off towards school in Ashton's BMW to meet the first day of our senior year.

* * *

What do you guys think? I know Edward is very different in this story and it's because he has a daughter now. Im not going to do any Bella and Edward so just bare with me. Maybe after im done with this i'll make this story from their point of view.


	9. Suspicions

LPOV

Ashton drove like a maniac to school, of course, as usual but I couldn't help feel this nagging in the back of brain. It had been there ever since that day at the overlook with Ashton when he told me he loved me. I guess you could call the nagging, guilt, but why should I be guilty about not sharing that with my family. I mean come on they were my family! I had been very careful after that day to control my thoughts around my dad and hadn't slipped once, but I think he was becoming suspicious of me. I could tell he was getting frustrated with the random things that I would shoot off in my head and was probably contemplating whether or not he would confront me about it.

Ashton gave me a questioning look wondering why my heart rate had risen considerably from 10 beats per minute to like 25. His expression had become one of pain, he always felt my sadness was his fault. I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze to let him know I was okay, but on the inside I wasn't. My increased heart rate was now a full blown panic attack, Ashton pulled the car to the side of the vacant road and handed me a paper bad knowing that I had a tendency to over-react at times. He rubbed my back soothing and caringly. I concentrated on my breathing, in, out, in, out. I turned to him with tear-filled eyes.

"I have to tell them!" I wailed, collapsing on his shoulder.

He became frantic, "Tell them what," I didn't answer, he turned his smoldering gaze on me and even through all the chaos I still got lost, "Tell them what?"

I sniffled, "about…about us."

"Which part?" he questioned nervously, he knew what I was getting at.

"_The_ part Ashton," I turned angrily on him, was I on it or what, I had been really moody lately. All the sudden I felt my stomach roll, twist, and tumble and I knew what was coming. I undid my seat belt as fast as I could and swung the door letting the wind slap me across the face. I ran into the woods being followed by a very worried Ashton. I fell on my hands and knees and threw up yesterday's breakfast. I continued, as Ashton held my hair back, until I was sure that no other liquid was inside of my frail stomach. I grasped my stomach in a cold sweat and fell into the embrace of my one true love. What was this? I hadn't gotten sick since like first grade, due to my half vampire immune system and hear I was getting sick with the common bug. He peppered my face and neck in kisses and repeatedly asked me if I was ok.

"I'm fine," I sputtered a little irritated, actually a lot, "Just take me home." He walked back to the car and started the engine with a purr. He sped, once again, and not to my stomachs amusement, back to the house. My mom was still home when Ashton brought me in still curled in a ball from the sickness. She rushed to my side and easily transferred me from Ashton.

"What's wrong?!" worry lines creased her marble forehead.

"I'm not sure, we were driving to school and then we pulled over and she had to throw up all the suddenly." He explained calmly.

My mother shot him a glare, "Why were you pulled over in the first place?"

"Mom," I groaned, "We were just talking, take me to my room, please."

"Do you mind if I stay here with her?" Ashton asked.

My mom rolled her eyes in response to our attachment and guided him to my room she let me down at my door.

"Now go get some rest and no playing hookie in there, you hear? I need to call the flower shop and tell them I can't come in today." She warned before she turned and danced away. My mom didn't actually dance the way Alice did it was too uncoordinated to be called that. Even though she was a super fluous vampire now she still fell down a lot for being called a vampire. I would constantly hear stories of how she couldn't walk on a flat stable surface without finding something to trip over when she was human and the whole family would laugh at her expense. I guess these are one of the things she carried into the next life. I drudged to my bed feeling sick to my stomach and as soon as my head met the pillow I had to get up again to go throw up. Ashton once again held my hair and whispered soothing things into my ears. He laid me on the bed gently and wrapped my comforter around me. After awhile of snuggling into his cool body I decided I wasn't comfortable enough yet. I reluctantly got up from the bed only to be pulled back by Ashton.

"And where do you think your going?" he playfully teased.

"I want to get comfortable and I need to pee super bad," I winced teasingly, and started to do the pee pee dance.

He sighed, "If you must," and he signaled with his hand towards the bathroom. I got up and sprinted for the door. I sat down on the toilet embarrassed by the tinkle my pee sounded like, and realization slapped me in the face. Wait it can't be the third Tuesday of the month can it? Had I missed my period? It was always the third Tuesday. Everything dawned on me.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed forgetting that Ashton could hear me.

"Is everything okay Liz," he sounded nervous.

"Uh…yeah…everything's fine," I squeaked out. I can't be pregnant it's next to impossible. Even though I was a half vampire I still had some thing that applied, such as, a monthly period, just not as heavy as a human's would be, but still it was next to impossible. Ashton's a vampire, im half a vampire. We were against the odds of reproducing but somehow the odds seemed to be turning to us this time. Why, why? Calm down, this can't be happening. I started hyperventilating and then my world went black.

* * *

I know i'm like way confusing...Ask, ask, ask, and ask some more questions, this is way complicated and would hope that people would start to get it but unfortunately there are those of us who are...what's the word?...morons...


	10. Wide Eyes

AshPOV

AshPOV

I nervously glanced towards the bathroom door that confined the love of my life. I was cautiously watching it just seconds after her exclamation, when I heard a thump. What was she doing?

"Liz," I called, "is everything okay?" No response. I tried again.

"Liz?" I got up from her over-sized bed and cautiously made my way to the door wringing my hands the whole time. I knocked twice and no response came again. This made me nervous. I walked into find Liz face to tile with her pants by her feet. I rushed to her side and embarrassedly pulled up her pants. She wasn't moving. I cradled her in my arms and checked if she was breathing. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically. I went to sink and splashed some water on her face to see if fit would help.

"Wh…what happened?" she questioned confused.

"Well, you kind of blacked out," I timidly explained. She scrunched her face in concentration, trying to remember something. Realization came across her face and she looked like she was about to faint.

Are you okay?" I hesitated, "You look kinda green."

She started to hyperventilate, "I…we…can't…pregnant…faint…" she rambled off.

Did she just say pregnant? I immediately froze. She felt the change in my posture and turned to me with tear stained cheeks.

"Your not going to leave me, are you?" she asked frightened. How could I? She was the core of my existence, and I could not live without her.

"I would never leave you," I stated astonished, "We will somehow get through this."

"Oh," she exclaimed while throwing her arms around me, "I love you so much!"

"I love you more than you know, my angel. Nothing could ever take me away from you, even your dad who is bound to kill me when he finds out." I soothed.

She started to cry harder, "I won't let him!"

"Shhh…shhh…everything is okay, sorry I won't bring it up again."

She calmed down the tiniest bit. I carried her into the room and gently laid her on the bed. I lay down by her side and whispered comforting things into her ear. She fell asleep contently in my arms while I hummed her to sleep. Even though I told her everything was going to be all right I had the distinct feeling that things were going to start going wrong. Very wrong. I had this strange feeling burning deep down in my chest and I couldn't place it. Surely things would go wrong but then again, the love of my existence was carrying a child that belonged to me. Yes, she was young but we had eachother and that made everything seem so right amongst all the wrong. I trailed my fingers lightly across her flawless skin memorizing every turn and curve.

There was a light knock on the door and I figured it was Bella but why hadn't she just barged in like she normally would have. I sat up so that Liz wouldn't get in trouble if it was Bella. Unexpectedly, Alice danced in and sat on the bed across from me, not jostling the bed one bit, so that Liz would not wake.

I gave her a questioning look, "I had a vision." Realization flickered in my eyes.

I quickly covered it hoping she didn't notice, and tried to play it coy, "Oh about what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, boy, I saw the whole little conversation you and Liz had today, then I looked further into the future and found what was being told true."

"Look, we never meant for this to happen," I said pointing at Liz and myself, "We thought it would be safe."

"Well it wasn't, was it?" Alice commanded.

"No, I guess not, but we really do love each other." I explained, "Life wouldn't be life without her in it. I guess this…pr…pregnancy isn't going to be such a bad thing." We hadn't really used the word yet, and it seemed to be so foreign to my tongue. Some of the anger Alice was harboring seemed to evaporate.

"I know, it's just this is her first time through high school, and she was already having such a hard time before," she said seriously, then she lightened up, "On the one hand it's bad that she won't be able to have a normal teen life, but when has she exactly been normal, and on the other hand, IM GOING TO BE AN AUNTIE AGAIN!!" she yelped.

At that little outburst Liz woke up looking dazed, and before she could even act Alice was on top of her, hugging her with all her might.

BPOV

I had woke up to Alice and Ashton talking, when Alice saw my eyes flicker open she pounced. Oh crap! She knows, how does she know? Oh yeah…she's clairvoyant. I immediately stiffened beneath her. She rolled off of me and looked me dead in the eye.

"Your not going to tell are you?!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know how I will hide it from them," she said apologetically.

"I promise, Alice, if you don't tell, I will, I just need some time to work up to it," I begged.

"Fine, I will try, but if I slip then that's the end of it, I won't argue your side, got it?" she resolved.

"Got it," I confirmed.

She cheered up a little, and smiled at me mischievously, "Could we go shopping, like, for the baby?" she begged.

My mom walked in then, eyes wide. Her mouth looked as though it would forever be a stiff line on her face.

"What did you say," she hissed at Alice. Alice didn't seem fazed in the least; she gave me an apologetic look and turned to Mom. She hadn't missed the little exchange between Alice and me. She turned her smoldering stare on me. I shrunk back into Ashton's arms hoping that I could shrink.

"The baby," Alice retorted.

"What baby?"

Alice faced me; "You have to tell her…now."

I gave Alice the stink eye, she probably saw this all coming, "Well…see…im kind of pregnant."

My mom sat down on the bed weakly, "How did this happen?"

"Bella, when a man and a woman…" Alice started but my mom stopped her.

"I know _how_ it happened, I want to know why."

"I'm sorry that this hurts you, Mom, but me and Ashton love each other," I said.

"But what if…what if…he…leaves you," I watched her wince visibly, I could tell that struck a cord, and she wrapped an arm around her torso.

Ashton was appalled, "I would never leave her," he stated with assurance.

"You really love her?"

"I truly do, she is my life," he hugged me to his chest.

"Well, jeez, here I was thinking it was just a normal teenage crush," she assumed, "But then again when have you ever been a normal teenager," she teased, Ashton laughed with her. I glared at them both but it was fake anger, I was really the happiest girl in the world. My mom had accepted it.

"There is so much to do, I need to get you appointment with the hospital…scratch that…this whole thing is going to need to be done at home…" she rushed out of the room mumbling to her self the whole way out.

"See I knew that wouldn't be so bad," Alice boasted.

Ashton looked stunned, "What's wrong?" I asked.

Sh…she didn't even hit me," he was amazed.

We all started laughing at the ridiculousness of his words.

"Isabella Marie Swan, hitting somebody?!" Alice choked out between un-needed gasps, "Not a chance."

We were still rolling on the floor when I remembered something. My dad. I sat straight up immediately. We all heard the front door slam and then the voice of my mom mumbling something to the person downstairs.

"ELIZABETH MASEN CULLEN, GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!" it was my dad's outraged voice. I trembled at the harshness of his words and slowly walked to my ever impending doom.


	11. Lazy Mountain

**Now for the first time I'm going to try and work Edward and Bella's POV into the story, but no promises. I will for sure get Edward's in here though.**

* * *

As I walked to the door to meet my, now livid, dad, Ashton laced his fingers through mine, and smiled unenthusiastically down at me, and it didn't quite touch his eyes. I smiled back up at him wishing, more than anything, that I could take him downstairs with me, but this was something I had to do on my own. I closed the gap between me and him with my head on his chest and sighed.

"You know this is something I have to do on my own," I answered his mind.

He sighed resignedly, "I know, but if you need me at anytime, I _will_ be there." He kissed me softly once as exited the room. I gently closed the door to my room sealing away the life that once was mine, and now was my dad's. I slowly trudged thinking about how bad this could possibly be and when I rounded the corner, I was surprised to see that he had calmed himself down considerably. His eyes hinted at the fury behind them and I knew I was in it deep.

EPOV

She smiled at me guiltily when she started to descend our massive staircase, and at one glance at my eyes she knew she was in it deep. She hung her head and carefully started thinking of excuses.

"Don't you dare try to "daddy" your way out of this one," I seethed acid in my voice.

It broke my heart that I was going to have to break my little girls heart just to keep her moral and safe. Innocent. Innocent was obviously out of the question now, because of that…that Ashton. It infuriated me ever more to know that he had been so careless when he had agreed to engage in such conduct with my fragile princess. Did he not know how fragile of a being she was, how easily she could be broken?! It infuriated me evermore. She reached first floor and stopped, staring at the ground. She looked like the little girl I used to know. Awww…look at that cute little face…no! Stop it, Edward! Get a hold of yourself! Don't fall for her mind games.

We stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity, "Dad…please say something…the silence is killing me," she pleaded.

I didn't know what to say, I sighed instead and confessed, "I don't know what to say to you."

She started crying, "Anything! Tell me I'm a horrible hideous person and you don't ever want to see me again! Anything at all, it's better than silence!"

I couldn't bear to see her in agony any longer so I rushed to her and held her in my arms, "Shh…shhh…I could never say that. You're the most beautiful angel I have seen. I love you Elizabeth."

She cried into my shirt some more and clutched at me. It reminded me of when she was just an infant humming to her as I rocked her gently to sleep.

She sat up next to me, realizing for he first time that I had moved us to the couch. She stared at me assessing my expression before speaking. I went first.

"So you really love this kid?"

"Oh, I really do, so much!"

"You weren't just messing around, because that is a subject that shouldn't be taken lightly." I said sternly.

"No dad, we love each other that's all it was," she insisted.

I sighed, "I guess I should have expected this, it's all my fault."  
"Don't you dare go blaming this on yourself, daddy, it was all me and Ashton." She was serious now.

"I know its just if I wouldn't have let you be alone…this might not have happened…"

"Dad…it would have happened sooner or later," she explained warily. She was probably right.

"How long ago," she stiffened knowing exactly why I was asking, I gulped.

"Daaaad, you can not be serious," she whined.

"I most certainly am, this is for your benefit," I justified.

"Well, it was two months ago," she sighed.

I heaved myself off the couch, "Well, there are some things I need to get in order, so if you'll excuse me."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down to her height, and whispered in my ear, "Thank you for being so understanding." She smiled at me, and I smiled back knowing that I was forgiven for the anger I had held earlier.

I went to my study in a trance thinking of how it was possible that after two months of dating that boy she was pregnant. My little girl pregnant, it still incapacitated my mind of thinking.

There were arrangements that needed to be made. Decisions. I knew as soon as Bella had told me that it would be a life altering too. Bella saw it my eyes. She knew something was coming, but as usual would stand beside me, with whatever I decided. I knew for sure that Liz would not be making it to school this year. I didn't want for her to go through that kind of torture. Maybe a move would be best. I mean Carlisle and Esme could barely pass off all the make-up they wore, and now Bella and me were starting to be recognized too. Then we could be a family again and not hide in the dark. A move. I liked the sound of that. But what about this Ashton kid. I knew Liz would never leave without him, and this child was not going to be raised without the proper father. He would come too I guessed. How it made me mad! Frederick was a good companion though. He understood the things, Bella couldn't. My mind was made up. We were moving. And Ean! What was Ean going to do without Liz, poor kid.

I looked up ideal places that we could settle down for Liz to raise the baby. Maine, no to depressing. Canada, too dry. Alaska hmmm…sounded good enough to me. Besides Bella and I had been interested in the area in our earlier years. I researched for what seemed to be hours for the perfect place for my family. I wondered how Lazy Mountain, Alaska would float with Carlisle. I had decided it was the perfect location when Bella came from behind and kissed my neck.

"Hmmm, Lazy Mountain, sounds good to me," Bella crooned. I hadn't acknowledged her presence. She was quieter though, these days. I smiled to myself thoughtfully remembering her klutzy human self.

"Mmmm," I mumbled distractedly by her touch, which still gave my body a jolt.

She was straddling my lap now, "What are we going to do about Ashton," she questioned, nibbling my earlobe.

"Well…uh…hm…" I couldn't form a coherent thought while I was in the mere presence of this woman. Intoxicated.

"Just admit it, your intoxicated by my mere presence," she giggled her silky laugh, reading my thoughts.

"Well, this position is quite disabling of my thinking process," she got down and crossed the room to the chairs in front of the desk.

"Is this more enabling," she questioned seductively.

I purred, "You are the most dangerous creature I know."

She smiled, "I think your right about the move…a new start. Then once Elizabeth has given birth she can go on with her normal life again."

"I don't think her life will be normal ever again after this," I muttered.

"Yes, you are right, I think the transformation is coming to end though, and she will stop aging altogether," she theorized.

"Well just have to wait and see," I responded, "I just wonder whether this is the right thing to do or not."  
"Edward, don't worry about it, I am behind you 100, I will always be," she stated.

I smiled, "I know." I stood up and closed the gap between us. I held her in my arms and ran to our awaiting bedroom.

LPOV

"Gah! Could they not do that now?!" I fumed at my parent's sexuality, "Aren't parents supposed yell at their children for intercourse, instead of going and doing it!" Ashton was amused by my bewildered state. Wow! They were really getting loud, I mean, these were soundproof walls.

Ashton hugged me from behind, "Well, I am just excited that our actions have given us the little miracle in your tummy," he laid me on the bed and started rubbing my stomach.

"Me too," I smiled down at him. He rubbed my stomach and caressed it, but I could tell there was something on his mind. He watched my stomach thoughtfully for a while before looking up into my eyes. And of course, he smoldered. Before I could do anything he was down by the bed on one knee. What! What is he doing?!

"There has been something on my mind lately, and I think it's time to just lay out there," I nodded nervously, he started again, "Elizabeth Masen Cullen, will you marry me?"

I blinked a few times before coming up with something; the moisture welled in my eyes, "Yes! Yes, of course."

"You have no idea how happy you have just made me, I am literally the luckiest man in the world." He said, his eyes full of pure love, "I will always be there for you, whenever wherever, my love for you is pure and true, and never ending, thank you."

"No, thank you," I whispered through tears. He held me close then released reaching into his back pocket. He brought out a little black velvet box, and set it in my open palm. I hesitantly reached to pick it up not wanting to break the fragile box. I opened it and gasped. There nestled between silk was the most beautiful diamond ring. Not too big, not too small. A princess-cut with diamonds enveloping around it, the band was white gold and of course beautiful.

I looked up into eyes and before I even got a word in the door opened.

There stood Alice, eyes lit up and animated, "How does a wedding on the beach sound to you?"

* * *

Do you guys like it? Come on people, i need reviews here! Tell everyone to check it out, if you think it is worth checking out. Constructive critism never hurt either...

-MissBella92


	12. Ultrasound

To say Alice was excited would be the understatement of the year.

"How does a wedding on the beach sound to you!" she had screamed when she had the vision of Ashton asking me. Me and Ashton just looked at each other like do we have a choice, and let Alice have her fun. It had been two months since that day, and I was getting bigger everyday, the baby bump just barely starting to show. Our wedding was scheduled to be this coming weekend and I was a little nervous, but I knew it would all be worth it. We had moved to Lazy Mountain a month ago, which made Alice a little mad, but now we were having a wedding in the mountains and it would be beautiful. With all the leaves changing color and the fresh mountain air it would be nice. I was mostly sad because Ean couldn't be here for this, but he would be visiting over Christmas break, compliments of the Cullens. When I had told him about everything I thought he would hate me forever, instead, he just hugged me and said goodbye. Deep down I knew that he was suffering and that pained me to know. I loved Ean like my own brother.

Lazy Mountain was a very secluded nice place where we didn't have to hide all the time, which was nice, but still I liked to be able to go see the ocean, and they didn't have any of that here. My mom and grandma were having a blast redecorating our three-story cabin and it was beautiful. It was a seven bedroom house and every room had it's own bathroom and huge walk-in closet, to Alice's wonderful surprise. We also had a garage that could fit twenty cars if you wanted, literally speaking, a guesthouse that Ashton and me would be moving into as soon as the baby came, and a heated pool. Ashton and me had a room with a whole wall of glass so that you could see straight outside. It was beautiful and that's where I was when Ashton found me

"Hey beautiful," he whispered scooping me up into his arms while laying me on the king-sized bed. He untwisted the lid from a bottle I hadn't seen before. I gave him a questioning look.

"Alice gave it to me, she said it would help the skin stretch as the baby grew," he answered my look.

"Hmm…smells good," I stated, while pulling up shirt over my ever-expanding belly.

He started to rub it in and it felt good. I laid back on my pillows reading the baby name book while he rubbed my tummy.

"What should we name the baby?" I asked.

"I don't know haven't really thought about it yet," he replied. I searched the book and laughed out loud at one I had found.

"May…May…Maynard…" I said in between gasps, Ashton simply smiled at my hysteria.

He thought about it hard, "How about June for a girl."

I considered it, while i got over my laugh attack, "Yeah, I like the way that sounds…June."

He pulled my shirt back down and grabbed my legs, and pulled my socks off of the swollen toes, and peppered a trail of kisses up and down my legs back to my toes, while I read the book some more. He pinched my big toe between his fingers and gave me a playful look.

"This little piggy went to market…" he began, I smiled.

"This little piggy stayed home…" I had to stop this before it got out of hand.

"Asssshton…" I whined, but really it was hilarious.

"This little piggy had roast beef…" I started laughing at him.

"St…stop…" I said laughing hysterically.

"This little piggy had none…" I tried to retrieve my foot cause he started tickling me and my face was turning pink from the laughs.

"And this little piggy cried "Wee, wee, wee," all the way home," he laughed out loud at my expression, and he started to tickle my feet harder. I was rolling and twisting all over the bed, I think a few tears actually escaped too. Alice walked in with a huge smile on her face, probably enjoying the happy atmosphere. Jasper trailed behind her, and he had a huge smile on his face also.

"I saw you guys picking out baby names and thought that I would join, is that fine?" she questioned hopefully. I scooted over to allow her some room to sit.

"Oh no, not at all, come sit, sit," I commanded. They both sat on the bed holding hands.

"Why were you laughing so hard?" Jasper asked.

I smiled, "Because he was tickling my feet," that amused them both, "By the way, thanks for the body lotion." I told Alice.

"Anytime, besides I was thinking you probably didn't want stretch marks," she mused.

"What?!" I exclaimed, "This," I said pointing to my baby, "Is going to give me stretch marks!"

"Yup, you got it," she said happily, "Stretch marks or not, pregnancy is a beautiful thing."

"Not if I have stretch marks," I said grumpily.

Ashton pulled my face to his, "You will always be beautiful in my eyes," Alice and Jasper were looking anywhere but at us, they felt uncomfortable watching such an intimate display of affection.

"Thank you," I said kissing his lips, then turned to Jasper and Alice, "Let's pick out these names!"

A few hours and a thousand laughs and good times later we had come up with what the baby's name would be. If it was a boy his name would be Dason Ean and if was a girl, her name would be June Fanny because that was Ashton human mother's name. It felt ill-prepared for some reason. I couldn't place it.

Carlisle came in then to remind me about the ultrasound. I got up from the bed while they all followed me down to the basment where Carlisle things were set up. It seemed like everyone was in attendance even Rosalie who had been acting rude ever since I had found out I was pregnant. My mom assured me that is was just because she could never give birth, and have babies. This made me sad for her and I had been going out of my way to be nice to her, only to get the cold shoulder.

I laid down on the hard bed hospital bed Carlisle had and pulled my shirt up over my belly. Everyone pretty much gasped when they saw how much I had grown and I smiled at their shocked faces. Ashton reached for my hand and gently rubbed it. Grandpa put some really slimy blue stuff on my belly and began to prod around my swollen stomach. As soon as the mechanism touched my belly sound caught up with us. We could hear the sound of our baby's heart beat, then another sound could be heard. Carlisle looked around confused, at who made the noise, then his attention averted back to the screen. The room was so quiet it was almost tangible, there were definetely two different heart beats coming from the monitor. Holy crap!

I turned my questioning gaze upon Carlisle and he nodded in affirment. I was having twins! I think at that moment I was so shocked I didn't know what emotion played on my face. I reached my hand to my lips and as sure as the heavens I was smiling. To tell the truth, scared would be the most prominent emotion right now, but my face betrayed my mind. How could I possibly raise two children? I turned to Ashton and found the same wide smile my face held. He held me with so much love I thought I was going to spontaneous combust.

"Were having twins," he whispered, lips to my ear, I hadn't noticed how quiet the room had gotten, and as soon as he uttered these words they all uproad in joy and happiness.

Alice pretty much knocked Ashton out of the way and caressed my stomach. "Hey little guys, its your god-mother Alice, i can't wait to meet you!" she enthused to the unborn.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who says your the god-mother, Liz hasn't spoken yet," Rosalie interrupted coldly.

Alice turned to me, "Aren't I? Tell her I am..." she pleaded, plams pressed together.

"Well...I don't know yet, Al," I haven't really considered it yet\

Ahhhh! Cliffy!! hehe review!


	13. One Pink, One Blue

Alice's face involuntarily pulled down into a disappointed grimace, Rose's pulled up into a hopeful smile. Carlisle had finished the ultrasound and had confirmed that we were having a boy and a girl.

"Tell her…Liz," she commanded, "tell her that I'm the god-mother."

"Well…there are two babies," I suggested, "Maybe you and Jazz can be the boy's god-parents, and Rose and Em can be the girl's."

"_I_ want the girl!" Alice whined, I frowned in disapproval. She was my god-mother already and if she thought she was getting what she wanted, she had another thing coming.

"Al, you already have **me**, I think it should be up to Rose to decide which one she wants," Rose's smile brightened infinitesimally; she stroked her chin thoughtfully.

"Hmmm…the girl," she turned to Emmett and squeezed his middle, "we want the girl." Emmett leaned over and joyfully kissed her lips. I smiled brightly at her.

Alice whined, "You only want her because you know I want her." She crossed her arms.

"Stop fighting over my babies," I interjected, slightly annoyed, "Or else you won't be any of their god-mothers." Alice childishly stuck her tongue out at her; Rosalie just returned it with a smug smile. Alice grabbed Jasper by the hand and haughtily led them to their room.

Grandpa and Grandma came and gave me a hug, telling me they were so proud of how well I was handling things and how much they loved me. My dad awkwardly hugged me probably thinking about the small being in between us. He looked away nervously at my stomach and rested his gaze on the small bump that was forming. I sadly guided his hand to my belly resting my hand on his. The truth was ever since he found out about the baby our relationship had never been the same. I used to be able to tell him everything and he would generally understand. Now we could barely say hi to each other without having to look down at our feet awkwardly. He looked into my eyes one last time and turned gracefully to exit the room.

"Liz!" my over-bearing aunt called.

I ran to her room thinking she was in trouble or something important like that. I reached her room and found her bent over the wedding planning book practically pulling her hair out. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, waiting for her to acknowledge my presence. She looked up in frenzy, her hair messier than usual.

"What are doing just standing there," she questioned at me, obviously annoyed, "The florist just called and told me my order hadn't been placed properly." I slowly walked to the bed with Alice's annoyed eyes watching my every movement.

"So, now you need to pick out another flower," she pointed to a large arrangement of flowers on the bed. I pointed at the first one I saw.

Alice huffed, "Liz, your not even paying attention to what your picking."

"Yes, I am," I argued.

"Oh yeah…then why did you pick baby's breath?" she asked, "You hate baby's-breath."

"Tsh…n-no I don't," I replied, hastily.

"Then, why did you say no last week when I asked you," she interrogated.

"Because I changed my mind," Oh she is good.

"Whatever, this conversation is over," she said, "Now pick another."

I pointed towards a purple lily looking thing. Her face brightened at the choice and she gracefully picked it up.

"Perfect!" she cooed, "I love crocus'!"

"Yeah, well…I'd really _love_ to go to bed right now." She was so involved in textures and colors she had totally forgotten that I was sitting two feet away.

"Wh…oh yeah, you go lay down for a bit," she replied indifferently. I, once again, rolled my eyes and strolled towards the comfort of my bedroom. Why is it so quiet? At that moment a boulder hit me, that boulder's name was Emmett. We flew through the air at amazingly fast speed. I noticed that impact hadn't hurt me, and I wondered how much this was really going to hurt when I finally met the ground. I felt as though I was falling for forever because the ground didn't seem to want to meet my face.

"Liz!" a very worried sounding Emmett said, " Are you okay? I'm so so sorry…oh man, please say something…Liz!" I slowly opened my eyes realizing I was in no real pain except for a little sting in the stomach. The stomach! Oh my god my babies! Hearing my thoughts my father was there in a blink of an eye scooping me up. He ran all the way upstairs to Grandpa's office. He banged loudly.

"Yes, Edward," Grandpa replied coolly.

"Liz, was hit by Emmett, we think something might be wrong with the babies," the door swung open after the last word.

"Bring her in here and wait a minute while I get my equipment, get Alice in here and see if she can see anything." Grandpa was off and down the stairs. Alice waltzed in knowing Edward would call.

"I already know what you want me to do," she got real quiet and her eyes went blank looking into another dimension beyond. She shook her head once and pulled her hand to her mouth in disbelief, not saying anything. For a moment I thought she was going to faint then she turned to me and shook her head solemnly. I knew what that meant. It meant the joy and life had been ripped clean from my womb and ground up in garbage disposal.

I stood up looking at her for a moment. She rushed to my side and took me in her arms. These weren't the arms I wanted right now. I looked past her shoulder and out the window watching a blue jay feeding it's own flesh and blood. At one point I would have thought the blue jay a beautiful bird, maybe even like it. But not now I didn't. Now it was just and insignificant being that mocked me in the face with its beautiful babies. Why was life so cruel? Why did the little ill equipped blue jay get to be a mother and not me. Stupid happy blue jay. I turned away from Alice and ran to my room clutching my belly as if supporting the life that was not within.

Once inside the confinements of my room I pressed my back against the door as if preventing the unwelcome visitors that would soon follow. I sank to the floor and let the misery have me. I sat there and sobbed and sobbed for what seemed like hours once exhausted enough to sleep I slumped to the side holding my belly, not giving a care where I slept, because my poor babies would never, ever get the pleasure of sleeping. I felt selfish doing something they couldn't do so I just sat there and stared at the forever-empty cribs. One pink, one blue. They sat there happy and awaiting the visitors that would _never_ come.

I had fallen asleep when two soothingly cold arms wrapped around me and cradled me like I was the baby. I subconsciously aware of the love of my life, rubbing my stomach softly and humming, trying to give life with his breathtaking voice. I felt like crying again but instead opened my eyes and stared at the cribs in front of me. One pink, one blue.


	14. Dreary Days

LPOV

I woke up in my man's arms, just where I wanted to stay forever. I slowly got up from the bed and made my way clumsily to the bathroom. I never wanted Ashton to see me like that ever again. He should never have to. I was careful not to cry when I looked into the mirror and saw my bloated swollen face, remembering what had made it this way. I turned the shower on and broke down. It was loud enough that Ashton could not hear the sobs racking my body. I curled up on the floor of my shower and pretended to melt away with the water flowing down the drain. Unfortunately I couldn't hear anything outside of the shower and eventually Ashton figured it out. He stepped into the shower fully clothed and wrapped his arms around me waiting till the sobs subsided. He dried me off with a towel while I was still hiccupping. He dressed me in my favorite sweats and the slippers Ean had given me. He stayed by my side until I fell asleep from exhaustion. I was dreaming of the life my babies and me would have had when I felt his cool arms detangle from my body. He got up and went to the door where my grandpa stood.

"Is she sleeping?" Grandpa asked. Ashton nodded his head.

"Yes, I'm worried that something might be wrong," he explained, "This morning I found her curled up in the shower letting it run cold. It's like she doesn't care what happens to her anymore. It scares me."

"These are just symptoms that come with a traumatic event," Carlisle assured.

"Well, if this keeps up you'll need to do something about it," Ashton said.

"I know, but right now my main concern is removing the fetus'" my heart did a flop in my chest and I reflexively put a hand over my stomach.

"How?" Ashton questioned incredulously.

"Well…actually I'm not sure yet, but if push comes to shove, we'll have to put her under for it," Carlisle explained, I could tell this pained him from the strain in his voice, he had always been the reasonable one and was just trying to do what was best, but I could tell he really didn't want to.

"I see," Ashton said, with his own discontent, "I'll talk to her." He closed the door and returned to my side cuddling in where he was previously. I stayed like that for as long as I could bear to keep my mouth shut.

"I heard you two talking, you know?" I finally broke the silence.

He sighed, "I guessed that much, it's only for your safety that we do this."

I looked at my crossed fingers, "I know."

He kissed my forehead softly and looked into my blank eyes. His expression turned to one of pain, and he if he could have cried, he would have. I smoothed his hair and laid my forehead against his.

"It's going to be okay." I promised.

We laid there in mournful silence until two quick raps at the door startled us. I reluctantly got up from my bed and opened it to find a very solemn Emmett. He didn't say one word, instead enveloped me in a bone crushing hug. He broke down on the floor with me in his arms in tearless sobs, racking both of our bodies with it. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him a little.

"Emmett, I hold you in no way responsible, you hear?" I gently said.

He shook his head a little, "its all my fault, if I wasn't such a spaz, this wouldn't be happening right now."

"I think it would have happened anyway, in some way, somethings telling me it wasn't the right time." I realized. He hugged me tighter, the burden seeming a little lighter.

Three Days Later

The babies had been removed the day before yesterday and the funeral was today. Esme felt that it was the right thing to do. I did too. It had been a mournful three days and for the most part silent. The family never laughed together like we used to and everyone stayed locked up in their rooms. I was still resting from the surgery but probably mostly sulking. Rosalie had been the most cryptic, she stayed locked in her room only to come out if asked for, when she did emerge, she was a mess. Her hair uncombed, clothes unchanged, teeth unbrushed, out of all of us she cared the most about her appearance and now it was like nothing. I could understand where she was coming from, she was finally getting her dream come true a baby to call her own, and it was ripped from her just like it was ripped from my womb. We all knew what children meant to Rose so we didn't ask questions, just let her grieve. I was curling my hair when Ashton came in and wrapped his arms around me.

"You look beautiful," he complimented, smiling, not quite touching his eyes.

"Thanks, I try," was my lame attempt at humor.

The rest of the day followed dreary, and mournful like the previous three. At the end of it all I crawled in under my covers to find solice in the love of my life, laying my wet, hot, tear-stained face on his smooth cold chest. There I fell asleep hoping for a brighter more hopeful day.

_It has taken forever to get this one out because when I was typing it I couldn't think of the words. Its been erased and typed a million times or so. It was also a sadder part which always seem to drag. Please review, i need at least 10 to continue...it's your choice._


	15. Snoopy vampires

Okay to say that the next two months that followed were a little rocky would be like The Understatement of the Year

Okay to say that the next two months that followed were a little rocky would be like The Understatement of the Year. The house's usually happy, bubbly atmosphere had seemed to disintegrate with the news of the twins' death. I knew that people were in mourning but they were my babies! I should be the one depressed and sad instead it seemed like I was the only one trying to get things to go back to normal. Of course, Ashton was there right behind me trying to uplift everyone's spirits with me, but there were definitely times where I would look into his eyes and see all the raw emotional pain he was suffering from. It scared me that a man could honestly care so deeply.

I walked downstairs in the living room to a quiet room of usually vivacious spirits. We all sat like that staring at the screen not really seeing anything. The silence was literally going to be the death of me.

I broke the silence, "You guys this is absurd, mourning for two weeks is normal, maybe even a month, but certainly not two. We need to somehow try overcome this tragedy."

They all blankly looked back at me; Alice spoke up, "Your right. What we need is another baby."

All eyes turned hopeful, I laughed, "Are you saying what I think your saying?" Did they seriously want me to go do the deed just for their happiness? They honestly had no shame. Plus, my parents sat in the corner holding hands with a look of utter disgust displayed across their marble faces.

"Yes, Liz, we are, go do it, now." Rosalie commanded.

"Your insane!" I mocked. Their faces turned down at the corners symbolizing a frown.

"Besides it would be too weird now, you guys demanding it and all, plus the fact you guys are my family, and we should not be having this conversation about my personal life." I continued.

"If privacy is what you wish, the guest house is open," Carlisle was obviously on the bandwagon. Great, him too.

"Please…"Alice begged, on her knees, hands together as if praying.

Grabbing Ashton's hand I went to the kitchen retrieving the guesthouse key. My parents sat in the corner looks of disgust still plastered there. All the years of having to hear them, now it was their turn.

"You guys are despicable!" I called assuring them of our activities. They all cheered us on as I angrily made my way down the drive towards the guesthouse. Ashton was obviously pleased about the turn of events, judging by his humming. Once inside the confines of the large apartment, I turned and angrily pushed Ashton's lips to mine. He immediately obliged and laid us on the leather plush couch. We continued for a while before he abruptly pulled away. I pouted.

"I can tell your mad, and if this is going to happen then you need to cool off," he said hopeful it really was going to happen, "I'm going to go start a bath and your going to relax in it, while I light a few candles and put on some music, you know, to set the mood." He wriggled his eyebrows playfully. I laughed, lightheartedly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him passionately said, "What did I do to deserve you?"

"I could say the same, now just sit here and unwind while I make the bath," he turned and glided towards the bathroom. Sitting on the couch massaging my temples, I looked to window to see a white flash. If I hadn't known my family better I would have brushed it off and continued on my own, but I knew them. Too good. I trudged my way to the door and yanked it open.

"Keep away from here, you stupid, snoopy vampires!" I knew their terrific hearing would let them know and no more needed to be said, but before I closed the door I heard a light giggle and a rustle of the leaves. I clenched my hands into hard fists. Alice. She claimed to see the future but why couldn't she see that it obviously was going to happen. She didn't need to snoop for god-sakes! I turned around and huffily plunked down on the soft couch, crossing my arms. I got up bored of waiting for the tub to be filled, but when I got to the door the lights weren't on, and I couldn't hear the steady pulsating of the water filling the tub. That was fast. I swung the door open to find candles lighting the room and rose petals littering the floor. The room was warm and muggy, but smelt wonderfully of roses. In the tub the bubbles were filled to the max. Hurriedly stripping my clothes I wandered to the enticing warm water. I was just dipping my toes into the water checking the temperature, and wondering where my husband had disappeared to, when his cool hands grabbed my ankle yanking me into the water. He emerged grinning ear to ear I dunked his head back under but of course he was too strong to be held captive for too long. He came back up and immediately locked his lips to mine. Out of the corner of my eye I could see all the water on the floor, but dismissed it, knowing there would be a lot more to clean up in a while.

_I just wanted to finish this chapter up with my ideas. I am growing tired of the same ol same ol…if any of you like this story, it's up for adoption. DocX me the next chapter and I will decide who will get the story! Start typing! Thanks for all the people who have been patient with my story. Enjoy!_


End file.
